LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO
by Maryel Tonks
Summary: Semi AU. Mismo mundo, mismos personajes, diferente historia. Katara, princesa de la Tribu Agua del Sur, está obligada a casarse con un extraño... o tal vez no.
1. Chapter 1

**Avatar no me pertenece, escribo sin fines de lucro.**

Aquí les presentó mi nuevo proyecto espero les guste

**Aclaración:** Para fines de esta historia Aang y Katara tienen 16 años, la guerra no se ha desatado.

**Capitulo 1**

-¡No, no, no! – les decía Katara enojada a sus padres.

-Por favor hija no te pongas así...

-¿Y cómo quieren que me ponga? Esto es una locura.

-No lo es- trato de calmarla su madre.

-¿Cómo es que no me habían dicho nada antes? – preguntó indignada.

-Así es como se acostumbra.

-Pues no estoy de acuerdo.

-¡Lo siento pero lo vas a hacer quieras o no!- por fin hablo Hakoda con tono autoritario.- Di mi palabra, además que es una tradición en nuestra tribu.

-Una tradición muy arcaica si me preguntan.

-Pero no te estamos preguntando, solo te estamos informando.

-No tienes que preocuparte él es...

-¡No! ¡No quiero saber nada más! – dijo tapándose los oídos.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Qué caso tiene? Al parecer no tengo otra opción, me guste o no tendré que casarme.

Kya abrazó a su hija tratando de confortarla.

-Sé que es difícil para ti pero verás que al final todo estará bien.

-Lo dudo, como va a salir bien un matrimonio concertado.

-Mírame, mis padres también me comprometieron y soy feliz con tu padre.

-Tuviste suerte.

-Lo sé, y tú también la tendrás –le sonrió dulcemente.

Katara suspiro resignada, sabía que como princesa de la Tribu Agua del Sur tenía obligaciones pero casarse con un extraño era demasiado.

-Mira a tu hermano- retomó su madre- es feliz con Yue.

-Por lo menos ellos se conocían.

-El que aún no lo conozcas no quiere decir que no vayas a tener una buena relación con él.

Katara suspiro, acababa de cumplir dieciséis años, la edad en que podía casarse, pero nunca pensó que sus padres ya hubieran elegido por ella. Como buena soñadora que era, esperaba encontrarse con un apuesto chico que conquistara su corazón y así formar una familia. Pero todos sus sueños se fueron por la borda cuando sus padres le dieron la noticia de que ya estaba comprometida quien sabe con quién. Y como sabía que era inútil seguir peleando, decidió cambiar de tema por otro que también le era de mucho interés.

-Y en lo que respecta a mi viaje...

-Bueno, tu madre y yo lo platicamos...

-¿Y? – lo interrumpió impaciente.

-Está bien, podrás ir.

-¡Gracias! – dijo, saltando de emoción.

-Pero iras con una escolta.

-¡No, papá! Quiero ir sola.

-Es peligroso.

-No, iré disfrazada, nadie sabrá que soy la princesa, hasta podría utilizar un nombre falso. Además sabes muy bien que puedo defenderme sola- esto último lo dijo sin ocultar el orgullo que sentía. Ser una de las mejores maestras agua de su tribu no había sido fácil, pero lo logró.

-Vamos cariño, tu sabes muy bien que se puede cuidar sola –intercedió Kya por su hija.

-Está bien, pero quiero que me escribas muy seguido- cedió su padre. – Sin poderse contener Katara se lanzó a abrazar a su padre.

-Te escribiré muy seguido y me cuidaré mucho te lo prometo.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Cuándo puedo partir?

-En cuanto estés lista.

-Entonces debo apresurarme a preparar todo – salió corriendo. Hakoda suspiro.

-Espero que todo salga bien, no solo en su viaje también en su matrimonio.

-No te preocupes mi amor, todo va a salir bien- trató de animarlo su esposa.

Katara estaba emocionada por su viaje, las veces que había salido del Polo Sur siempre iba con sus padres y con una escolta que no la dejaba sola ni un segundo, así no podía ver lo que quería ni ir a otros lugares que no estuvieran en la agenda. Por eso la emocionaba mucho este viaje, la habían dejado escoger cualquier parte del mundo y había escogido Ba Sin Se, por ser una gran ciudad con un montón de lugares para visitar, además de que su universidad era reconocida por todas las naciones por su gran acervo cultural, y a ella le interesaban mucho las culturas del mundo, aunque sus profesores le habían enseñado lo esencial para ser una princesa culta, preferiría conocer los reinos y naciones en persona y ver sus culturas.

A la semana siguiente de obtener el permiso de su padre, la maestra agua estaba lista para salir, todo lo preparó de manera minuciosa comprando ropa nueva de estilo sencillo al igual que sus maletas. Se despidió de sus padres dentro del palacio para no llamar la atención y salió por una puerta lateral vistiendo como cualquier otro miembro de la tribu. El disfraz funcionó muy bien, al abordar el barco que la llevaría nadie la reconoció.

Se sentía libre, sin guardias ni súbditos que la quisieran complacer, le gustaba mucho el trabajo que hacia como princesa pero esta novedad de no ser el centro de miradas y atención era algo que le estaba agradando demasiado, podía hacer cualquier cosa sin que nadie la criticara.

El barco emitió un estruendoso silbido anunciando su partida, Katara, recargada en la barandilla comenzó a decirle adiós a todas las personas que estaban en el muelle, poco a poco la ciudad quedó atrás ocupando el paisaje gigantescos icebergs, el mar y un cielo azul.

Suspiró emocionada no lo podía evitar, estaba muy emocionada, caminó buscando su camarote para acomodar sus pertenencias y descansar antes de la hora de la comida. En el barco solo iban otras diez personas, pero en la Isla Kioshi harían una escala y abordarían más pasajeros. Llegó a su camarote, era pequeño nada que ver con su enorme recamara en el palacio, aun así sonrió, esto era una aventura en toda regla.

Se recostó en la cama después de acomodar lo que iba a necesitar durante el viaje. A pesar de no querer pensar en lo que le esperaba al término de ese viaje no lo pudo evitar: ese matrimonio arreglado le había quitado el sueño las últimas noches, trataba de convencerse de que sus padres habrían escogido un buen chico, nadie mucho mayor que ella y estaba segura que sabían todo de él.

El viaje fue ameno, convivir con la gente le resultaba fácil y ya había platicado con todos los pasajeros e incluso con la tripulación. A los dos días se acercaban a la Isla Kioshi, desde ahí les mandaría la primera carta a sus padres, la escribió en el barco para ahorrar tiempo y conocer un poco el lugar después de pasar por el correo.

La isla, aunque pequeña, era hermosa. En la plaza central había una gran estatua de la Avatar Kioshi, después de admirarla por unos minutos se dirigió al correo para mandar su carta. Pensaba recorrer los comercios que estaban en la plaza, al salir chocó con una persona que iba entrando apresurado, de no ser porque la sujetó de los brazos hubiera caído.

-¡Ten más cuidado!- le reclamó molesta.

-Lo siento mucho, fue mi culpa- le dijo el joven.

-¡Claro que fue tu culpa!- le respondió aún molesta, levantó la vista encontrándose con un joven alto, con hermosos ojos grises, labios sensuales y un extraño tatuaje en la cabeza rapada.

-En verdad lo siento, no me fije por donde iba- se volvió a disculpar el joven con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras la soltaba.

-Ya me di cuenta.

-¿Te lastime?- le preguntó al ver que se frotaba los brazos.

-No.

-Déjame invitarte algo para que veas que en verdad estoy apenado por esta coalición.

-Lo siento, no puedo. – Se inclinó a modo de saludo y se marchó con una sonrisa en los labios, pensando que si su futuro esposo fuera tan guapo como ese joven ya no lo vería como un sacrificio.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció este primer capítulo?

Sé que hay muchas historias de Avatar que tienen en el título la palabra destino, pero no encontré otro mejor ;D

Recuerden que mi musa se alimenta de reviews, por favor no la dejen morir de hambre :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Avatar no me pertenece.**

**Porque ustedes lo pidieron, aquí el siguiente capítulo :D**

**Capitulo 2**

El paseo por la Isla fue muy interesante y productivo para Katara, recorrió las tiendas de la plaza y compro algunas cosas para sus padres.

Estaba saliendo de su camarote, después de guardar sus compras, cuando choco con alguien que iba pasando por el pasillo.

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó inclinándose.

-Bueno, así ya estamos a mano.

Alzó la mirada para encontrarse de nuevo con esos hermosos ojos grises. Ella sonrió apenada ante el comentario.

-Me parece que sí.

-¿Así que seremos vecinos?- le sonrió y al ver que no le entendía le aclaró – mi camarote está al lado del tuyo.

-Que bien- no sabía que decir- bueno, tengo que irme- y se apresuró a llegar a las escaleras.

El chico se quedó viendo como se alejaba, pensando que era la joven más hermosa que había conocido.

"_Vaya que coincidencia que ese joven abordará este barco, debo controlarme, una cosa era admirarlo por un momento y otra toparse con él a cada rato, aún quedan cinco días de viaje," _pensaba Katara "_Bueno no me debo preocupar, es solo un joven más... el más guapo que he conocido"_ sonrió. Estaba recargada nuevamente en la barandilla admirando el paisaje y disfrutando del sol.

-Hola.

-Hola- Volteo a ver quien la había saludado y se sorprendió de ver otra vez a ese joven. _"¿Me estará siguiendo?"_, se preguntó pero de inmediato desecho la idea, estaba en un barco era lógico que se encontraran.

-Lindo paisaje ¿no?

-Sí- no sabía que más decir, su presencia la ponía algo nerviosa.

-Vienes del Polo Sur- más que una pregunta fue una afirmación

-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Por tu ropa, tu color de piel y ojos, típicos de las tribus agua. Además de que el barco viene de ahí.- Termino con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Veo que eres muy deductivo.- le respondió con un poco de ironía.

-Un poco, además de que soy un nómada aire y he viajado mucho, por eso conozco los rasgos de las personas de las diferentes naciones.- Al ver que ella no agregaba nada le preguntó- ¿vas a la ciudad de paseo?

-Sí.

-¿No te gusta hablar mucho o te estoy incomodando?

-Lo siento, no creo que sea correcto.

-¿Por qué no? Solo estamos charlando, vamos a estar cinco días aquí no le veo nada de malo.

-Tal vez- concedió ella.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-No puedo decirte.

-¡Estas viajando de incognito! ¡Qué bien, yo también! – dijo el chico alegre- Aunque de alguna forma debo llamarte.

-Mmmm- lo pensó durante unos segundos-puedes llamarme Natsuki.

-Bonito nombre, dime Akira- le dijo mientras le tendía la mano para presentarse. Ella la estrechó disfrutando de su calidez.

-¿Tu también vas a la ciudad de paseo?

-En parte, tengo otros asuntos que atender.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

-¿Vas sola?

-Sí.

-¿No es peligroso para una chica viajar sola?

-Se cuidarme, gracias- se dio la vuelta para alejarse.

-Espera, no lo dije para ofenderte.

Natsuki (Katara) se detuvo y suspiró.

-No pasa nada, es solo que mi familia me cuida demasiado, fue un gran triunfo que me dejaran venir sola.

-Tal vez lo hacen porque eres muy importante para ellos.

-Sí tienes razón – le sonrió agradecida por sus palabras.

-Eres más hermosa cuando sonríes.

Ella se sonrojó ante el alago.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar algo para tomar?- sugirió Akira, que no quería abochornarla más.

Estuvieron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde juntos, Akira le contaba anécdotas de sus viajes, era muy simpático y conocía muchas ciudades y a muchas personas.

-¿Conoces la leyenda del origen del nombre de la ciudad de Omashu?- le preguntó Akira.

-No, estuve ahí hace algunos años, pero no conocí mucho de su historia, aunque el rey Bumi es un poco, no sé... excéntrico.

-¡Conoces a Bumi! Yo también, tu familia debe de ser importante en el Polo Sur.

-Em, algo así. Bueno que hay de la leyenda- cambió el tema para que no le preguntara más sobre su familia.

-¡Ah, sí!- y comenzó a relatarle la historia.

Natsuki (Katara) lo escuchaba embelesada, era un buen narrador. Cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo más.

-¿Te estoy aburriendo?- le preguntó Akira con una sonrisa, acababa de terminal el relato cuando notó que había cerrado los ojos. Ella los abrió enseguida y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Solo que así puedo imaginarme mejor las cosas, eres muy bueno para contar historias.

-Gracias- le sonrió complacido y un poco sonrojado por el alago -¿Tienes hermanos?

-Sí, uno mayor que yo, pero vive en el Polo Norte y no lo veo tan seguido como quisiera ¿y tú?

-No, mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeño.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada, me criaron los monjes del Templo Aire del Sur y todos los niños que viven ahí son como mis hermanos. –De repente Akira exclamó sobresaltándola -¡Oye el Templo Aire del Sur está muy cerca del Polo Sur! ¡Tal vez pueda visitarte en alguna ocasión!

Katara se quedó congelada por la sorpresa, le agradaba mucho Akira pero con lo que le esperaba al regresar de su viaje, no podría volver a verlo además que él pensaba que era una chica más de la tribu. Tal vez era mejor alegarse de él.

-No creo que sea conveniente.

-¿Por qué no?

-Discúlpame- le dijo y se marchó hacia su camarote, dejando confundido a Akira y preguntándose por que se había ido así.

La tarde pasó y no volvió a ver a Natsuki, antes de irse a dormir pensó tocar en la puerta de su camarote para cerciorarse de que estaba bien, pero inmediatamente desechó la idea, no era adecuado. Suspiró, trataría de hablar con ella al siguiente día.

Katara se encerró en su camarote, lo mejor era poner distancia con él. Le agradaba demasiado para su bien, tenía que recordar que estaba comprometida y tendría serios problemas si se presentaba un chico a buscarla.

Nunca pensó que conocería a alguien como él, tan especial, con esos ojos grises que se parecían a las nubes en una tormenta, su piel clara, esa sonrisa que hacía que las piernas le temblaran y su cuerpo... mejor no pensar en él. Cerró los ojos tratando de pensar en otra cosa, y decidiendo alejarse de él.

A la mañana siguiente iba saliendo a desayunar, estaba muy hambrienta pues no había subido a cenar, cuando vio al culpable de su desvelo pasando delante de ella.

-Buenos días- lo saludo cortésmente.

-Buenos días, ¿qué tal estás?

-Muy bien, gracias.

-Como no te vi en toda la tarde, estaba un poco preocupado pensé que podías sentirte mal.

-No, solo estaba cansada.

-Quiero disculparme si te dije algo inapropiado.

Katara respiro profundo, echando por la borda su decisión de mantenerse alejada de él.

-No, soy yo la que lo siente, no debí de irme así. Lo que pasa es que en mi casa hay una situación bastante delicada y no sería conveniente que fueras a buscarme.

-Lo entiendo – dudó un poco antes de continuar -¿podemos desayunar juntos?

-No lo sé – dudó, tratando de aferrarse a la ya ahogada decisión de mantenerse a distancia.

-Solo es un desayuno, además vienes sola. Nadie se va a enterar ¿no?- le dedico una sonrisa torcida a la que no se pudo negar.

-De acuerdo.

El desayuno fue ameno, Akira le siguió contando de sus amigos y sus anécdotas en diferentes ciudades del mundo.

-¿Has viajado al Polo Sur o al Norte?- le preguntó Natsuki (Katara) al notar que no le contaba nada de esos lugares.

-Fui una vez al Polo Norte, ¿Tú has estado ahí?

-Sí, incluso viví ahí durante un tiempo- fue cuando tomaba clases de agua control.

-¿Son muy diferentes?

-No, las ciudades son muy parecidas al igual que las costumbres.

-Entonces podré imaginarme como es tu hogar. – Le sonrió.

-Yo no conozco ningún templo aire- reflexionó ella.

-Son muy bellos, el de el Sur, Norte y Este están en la cima de grandes montañas.

-¿Y el de el Oeste?

-Es el que me maravilla más, está en un gran cañón – Natsuki se asombró- sí, las construcciones parecen estar de cabeza, los techos cuelgan hacia el vacio.

-¿Cómo llegan a él?

-Volando, por supuesto, todos los templos están hechos para que solo se llegue a ellos por aire. Pero no solo su arquitectura es maravillosa, también lo son su fauna; hay bisontes voladores y lémures murciélagos.

-He estudiado esos animales, pero nunca he visto uno.

-Yo tengo un bisonte que se llama Appa y un lémur que se llama Momo.

-Si tienes un bisonte volador ¿por qué estas viajando en barco? Hubieras llegado más rápido en él.

-Sí, pero con los asuntos que tengo que atender no podría cuidar bien de él, además que no sabía si podría encontrarle un buen establo para que lo atendieran mientras estaba en la ciudad.

-¿Eres una clase de mensajero de los monjes?

-Más o menos – le respondió evasivo – aunque viajar en este barco trajo cosas buenas.

-¿Así? ¿Cómo cuales?

-Conocerte a ti.

Natsuki se sonrojó ante esas palabras y bajó la mirada.

-Tal vez pueda hacerte un dibujo de Appa y Momo para que los conozcas. –Cambio de tema el muchacho, lo que menos quería era que se fuera como la tarde anterior.

-Sería muy lindo.-

-Tú no tienes mascotas.

-No, en el polo hay pocos animales y la mayoría son salvajes, difíciles de domesticar.

Katara sabía que más adelante se iba a arrepentir de pasar tanto tiempo con Akira, pero estaba dispuesta a afrontarlo, nadie la había tratado como él: con tanta cortesía, que le coqueteaba descaradamente, aunque se sonrojaba cada vez que lo hacía, le gustaba la hacía sentir hermosa y femenina. Y también la hacía reír mucho con sus ocurrencias, eso le encantaba.

Los días iban pasando y ellos prácticamente no se separaban, tal vez solo para dormir, sin embargo también convivían con los demás pasajeros, que notaban un lazo que se estaba formando entre ambos muchachos y les daban privacidad.

Pero como todo el mundo sabe, cuando más se está disfrutando de algo el tiempo pasa con demasiada rapidez. Les pareció que fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban llegando a Ba Sin Se y a la eminente despedida.

* * *

¿Y bien que les pareció? Espero les haya gustado.

Gracias por su reviews a: Galaxy dragón, Guest, Katara 2323, Pie, Katitabender, Harmony 30589.

Yei – lin. Sí pobre Katara por tenerse que casar. ¿Te pareció excesivo lo de los labios sensuales? Yo creo que es algo que una puede apreciar a primera vista ;)

Helenil. Muchas gracias, Aang es así :D

Todos los reviews son muy importantes para mí y mi musa ;D

Y gracias también a todos los lectores anónimos.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Avatar no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 3.**

Katara se sentía un poco rara, estaban a punto de arribar a su destino, solo faltaban un par de horas pero ya se podían ver los enormes muros que protegían a la ciudad. Nuevamente se encontraba recargada en la barandilla con la mirada perdida en los muros.

Esos días que había pasado con Akira los llevaría en el corazón por siempre _"nadie se enamora en cinco días" _se decía una y otra vez, a pesar de eso le dolía imaginar que en unas horas no lo volvería a ver, era inevitable y a la vez lo mejor.

-¿Ansiosa por llegar?- le preguntó una voz a su lado, una voz que ahora conocía muy bien.

-Por supuesto- volteó para encontrarse con esos ojos acerados que la cautivaban- ¿Tú no?

-¿La verdad? No- Ella se sorprendió ante esa respuesta.

-¿Acaso los asuntos que tienes que atender son desagradables?

-No es por eso- respondió pero no dijo nada más.

-¿Entonces?- insistió Natsuki.

-Es por ti- dijo sincero- en estos días yo...

-No, por favor, no sigas- le dijo poniéndole un dedo en los labios. Él cerró los ojos disfrutando el contacto. –Ha sido muy bello conocernos y pasar estos días juntos, pero ahora cada quien debe de seguir su camino. Es lo mejor para los dos.

Akira le tomó la mano para retirarla de su boca y poder hablar.

-Eso es lo que tú crees pero no estoy de acuerdo.- Protestó.

-Lo sé, pero créeme cuando te digo que es lo mejor.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor para ti pero para mí no.

Natsuki bajo la cabeza y no dijo nada, ¿qué le podía decir? Mientras Akira la observaba intentando encontrar un argumento que pudiera convencerla de que se siguieran viendo en la ciudad, y ¿por qué no?, después también. Desgraciadamente nada paso por su mente.

Ella rompió el silencio.

-Debo bajar por mi equipaje- susurró.

-Yo también.

Los dos bajaron en silencia hacia sus camarotes, estaban a punto de desembarcar.

-Podríamos ir juntos en el tren, ¿a qué parte de la ciudad vas?

-A la parte media.

-¡Que coincidencia! Yo también, así que no hay ningún problema en que vayamos juntos- otra vez Akira mostraba su optimismo, contagiada Katara le sonrió.

Desembarcaron y se dirigieron a la estación, donde trenes de roca eran movidos por maestros tierra.

Katara en verdad estaba sorprendida ante las imponentes construcciones de piedra.

-¿Qué te parece?- le pregunto Akira.

-Es hermoso, muy diferente a mi hogar, allá la mayor parte de las construcciones son de hielo, aquí son de tierra ¿Cómo es la Nación del Fuego?- le preguntó a su acompañante.

-Bueno, hay un poco de todo, algunas casas son de madera otras de bloques de tierra, además de que tienen un gran manejo del metal, con él fabrican estatuas.

-Espero tener la oportunidad de conocerla.

El trayecto fue muy corto para el gusto de el joven, la ayudó a bajar, frente a la estación había muchos carruajes.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de despedirnos- le dijo Natsuki.

Eso parece- le contestó desanimado –Puedo acompañarte a donde te vas a hospedar.

-No me parece que sea conveniente. Lo mejor es que nos despidamos aquí.

-Si es lo que quieres- Akira no pudo contener la amargura en su voz.

"_¿Lo que quiero?, lo que quiero es que pudiéramos seguir viéndonos"_ pensaba Katara, bajo la cabeza y solo le dijo:

-Así es.

Sin poderse contener Akira la abrazo, en unos cuantos días quedó cautivado por esa hermosa chica de ojos azules.

-Cuídate mucho por favor. –La soltó con pesar.

-Claro, tú también – le respondió y se dio la vuelta de inmediato para que no viera las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Subió a un carruaje, le dio la dirección al conductor y respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse.

Akira se quedó parado viendo como se alejaba el carruaje, tenía ganas de correr para alcanzarlo pero ella le dejó muy en claro que no podían verse más. Arrastrando los pies caminó hacia donde lo esperaban.

Katara llegó a la posada donde se iba a quedar, estaba un poco cansada pero más que nada se sentía triste por no poder ver más a Akira, maldijo su suerte, estaba segura que estas cosas solo le pasaban a ella, como era posible que conociera a un chico tan guapo y se encariñara con él en tan solo cinco días para luego tener que dejarlo de ver porque ya estaba comprometida, solo los espíritus sabían con quien.

Se recostó en la cama, al día siguiente empezaría a planear las visitas y recorridos que haría, compraría un mapa para planearlo todo muy bien. Recordó que tenía que escribir a sus padres para decirles que había llegado bien a la ciudad, así que se paró para hacerlo e investigar donde estaba el correo para mandarla de inmediato, quería cumplir con la única condición que le puso su padre.

Además de recorrer las zonas turísticas pensaba visitar la universidad, específicamente su biblioteca, famosa mundialmente por tener un gran acerbo de todo el mundo y al parecer de todos los temas.

Katara paso varios días informándose sobre los nómadas aire, hasta encontró uno que tenía muy buenas ilustraciones de los templos, quedó maravillada por las imágenes, imponentes edificios que parecían tocar el cielo. Sonrió cuando vio el Templo Aire de Oeste, al recordar la descripción que le dio Akira y recordar las anécdotas que vivió él cuando estuvo ahí. Salió con la idea de buscar una librería para adquirir ese libro, el que no lo volviera a ver no significaba que lo quisiera olvidar, al menos por el momento.

Dentro de su itinerario se encontraba el zoológico, varios monumentos, una visita guiada al palacio pero no podía irse sin probar los spa que, según le habían dicho, eran muy buenos, con tratamientos con un barro especial que dejaban la piel limpia y sedosa.

El viaje le estaba resultando muy gratificante, aunque por las noches no podía dejar de pensar en Akira, sabía muy bien que no podría sacárselo del corazón, solo esperaba que eso no arruinara su matrimonio y con el tiempo solo fuero un grato recuerdo.

Faltando dos días para que regresara al Polo Sur, decidió hacer algunas compras, mientras caminaba por los puestos le dieron una hoja donde anunciaban una especie de festival, iban a presentarse acróbatas y músicos, parecía divertido así que decidió ir a pesar de que era en la parte baja de la ciudad.

Afortunadamente la hoja que le dieron tenía el mapa, así que pudo llegar sin ningún problema.

La plaza era redonda y estaba rodeada de lámparas, en el centro había una fuente con agua cristalina. El lugar estaba lleno tanto de acróbatas y músicos como de espectadores. Sonrió al ver los espectáculos, camino hacia donde tocaba un grupo y la gente bailaba; pensaba que sería divertido hacer algo así en su tribu, lo iba a consultar con sus padres en cuanto llegara. Absorta en sus planes se sobresalto cuando un joven le hablo.

-¿Quieres bailar?

Pero al verlo algo en su expresión y en sus ojos no le dio confianza.

-No, gracias. – Comenzó a alejarse.

-Si estás sola te puedo hacer compañía – la siguió y la recorrió con la mirada de una forma que no le agradó.

-Estoy esperando a alguien – replico e intentó volver a alejarse, pero el sujeto la agarro del brazo –Suéltame o te vas a arrepentir – lo amenazó.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, preciosa? Gritar con todas tus fuerzas- se burló.

Estaba a punto de jalar algo de agua de la fuente para darle una lección a ese cretino.

-La señorita te pidió que la soltaras- dijo una voz amenazadora, mientras empujaba al sujeto para alejarlo de ella.

-¡Akira!

-¿Y qué si no quiero?

-En ese caso, creo que tendré que convencerte. – La voz de Akira sonaba intimidante, el hombre lo miró y se alejó de ellos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó todavía enojado

-Ver el festival, ¿qué otra cosa podría estar haciendo aquí?

-¡¿Sola?! Es la parte baja de la ciudad, vive gente pobre pero también delincuentes.

-Sé cuidarme sola, de hecho estaba a punto de librarme de él.

-Así ¿cómo?- Le pregunto con incredulidad.

Pero Katara no logró decirle nada.

-¿Qué tanto haces pies ligeros? ¿Quién es la princesita con la que estás?

Akira suspiró.

-Natsuki déjame presentarte a Toph, Toph ella es Natsuki y no es una princesita.

-Pues parece – rezongo.

Los modales de Natsuki (Katara) le impidieron responderle a esa muchachita como merecía.

-Es un gusto conocerte- se inclinó saludándola.

-Sí, si vamos por algo de comida- dio media vuelta y caminó sin esperarlos.

-¿Por qué no nos acompañas?

-No creo que sea una buena idea, parece que a tu amiga no le agrado.

-¡Claro que le agradas! Ella es simplemente así, acompáñanos. Hazlo por mí bien.

-¡Tú bien! –dijo extrañada pero con una sonrisa.

-Sí, si te quedas sola no podré estar tranquilo pensando que algo malo te pueda pasar- le explico con esa sonrisa que la hacía derretirse cual cubito de hielo al sol.

-Está bien.

-Así que tenemos compañía –agregó Toph cuando la alcanzaron.

-Por favor, se amable.- Le pidió Akira.

-No dije nada malo- sonrió. -¿De dónde eres? Noto que no eres de por aquí.

Katara se sorprendió de que le dijera eso, había notado que era ciega.

-No solo con los ojos se puede ver, soy maestra tierra y veo con las vibraciones que pasan por mis pies- le aclaró mostrándole sus pies descalzos.

-Eso en verdad es asombroso. Vengo del Polo Sur.

-¿Y cómo conociste a pies ligeros?- Akira rodó los ojos.

-Abordó el barco en el que yo iba.

Empezaron a platicar de diferentes cosas, Katara se dio cuenta de que Toph era agradable a pesar de ser ruda _"tal vez así son los maestros tierra"_ razonó.

Entre pláticas y viendo los espectáculos los tres la pasaron muy bien, incluso Akira se turnó para bailar con ambas chicas.

Cuando bailaba con Natsuki (Katara) quiso aprovechar la oportunidad para que platicaran.

-¿Qué te ha parecido la ciudad?

-Es hermosa y tiene lugares muy interesantes.

-¿Y cuándo regresas al Polo Sur?

-En dos días.

Guardaron silencio, ella sintió como Akira la abrazaba con más fuerza, dejándose llevar apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Me hubiera gustado tener la oportunidad de verte en estos días – le dijo entre susurros cerca del oído, lo que hizo que Katara se estremeciera.

-Fue mejor así- le respondió con pesar.

-¿Por qué? Se separó un poco de ella para poder verla a los ojos.

-Estoy comprometida- le soltó sin más.

Akira dejo de moverse, sintió un dolor en el pecho.

-¿Y qué haces viajando sola? ¿No deberías estar tu prometido?- casi escupió la última palabra, sin saber porqué se sentía engañado.

-No lo conozco- le respondió con sencillez – este viaje es un regalo de mis padres, yo insistí en venir sola.

-Espera ¿cómo que no lo conoces?

-Es un matrimonio concertado por mis padres. – le explicó.

-Eso no es justo, tú deberías elegir con quien vas a compartir la vida.

-Puede ser, pero es una costumbre en mi tribu.

-Una costumbre muy arcaica.

Katara sonrió, recordando que eso mismo le dijo a su padre.

-Tal vez podrías...

-No, no puedo, tengo obligaciones. Es mejor que nos despidamos, no sabes lo que significó para mí conocerte. Te deseo lo mejor en tu vida.- Se soltó de sus brazos, se inclinó ante él a modo de despedida y hecho a andar entre la multitud, perdiéndose entre ella con rapidez.

* * *

Diez días después estaba de vuelta en el palacio, sus padres la recibieron con alegría, querían que les platicara todo lo que hizo en esos días. Les contó todo lo que había visto y les dio los obsequios que les había traído, pero omitió el decirles algo de Akira.

A los pocos días de su regreso su padre la mando llamar a su despacho.

-¿Me llamaste papá?

-Sí, ha habido un ligero cambio de planes en tu matrimonio.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Se canceló?- preguntó esperanzada.

-¡Claro que no! Solo se retrasó, aunque él vendrá en unos días para...

-¡¿cómo que vendrá en unos días si la boda se retrasó?!

-Resulta que...

-¿Sabes qué? no me digas nada, te juró que me comportaré bien.

-Pero es necesario que sepas...

-No, no es necesario. Lo sabré cuando llegue. Por favor- le suplicó.

-Está bien- cedió Hakoda, no entendía porque se negaba en conocer algo de su futuro esposo.

Llegó el día en que Katara conocería por fin a su futuro esposo, estaba nerviosa pensando que tal vez no fue buena idea no dejar que le platicaran algo de él.

Caminaba hacia la sala del trono, donde esperaría a su prometido junto a sus padres; al dar la vuelta en el pasillo que llevaba a la sala y al despacho de su padre, se quedó congelada al ver a Akira caminando hacia ella, al parecer no la reconoció de inmediato porque en cuanto lo hizo se detuvo sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ninguno pudo responder porque llegó un sirviente.

-Princesa la reina la espera en la sala del trono, Avatar Aang el rey pidió hablar con usted un minuto en su despacho.

Los dos se miraron asombrados y se dirigieron a donde les habían indicado.

En cuanto Katara vio a su madre la cuestiono.

-¿Pasa algo malo mamá? ¿Por qué está el avatar aquí?

-Tranquila no pasa nada malo, él vino...

Kya se quedó callada porque las puertas se abrieron dando paso a Hakoda, a su lado caminaba Aang.

-Bueno hija, déjame presentarte a tu prometido.

* * *

¿Les gustó? :D

**Klan:** muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

**666 pektor:** Gracias por tú comentario.

**Pin kuru: **El que leyeras y comentáras es muy importante para mí.

**harmony 30589:** Gracias por leer y comentar. En cuanto a los nombres, son japoneses y quería que su significado tuviera relación con ellos. Akira significa "claro ó brillante" y Natsuki "siete lunas".

**Katara 2323 y Nefertari Queen:** Creo que ya respondí su pregunta, gracias por comentar.

Y a todos los lectores anónimos también muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia.

Saludos a todos nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :D


	4. Chapter 4

**La serie de Avatar no me pertenece, escribo por simple diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

**Capitulo 4.**

Katara estaba tan sorprendida por la noticia que no se movió. Aang dio un paso hasta quedar frente a ella y se inclinó respetuosamente. Kya tuvo que darle un leve golpe con el codo para que reaccionara y se inclinara torpemente.

-Los dejaremos solos para que comiencen a conocerse.- Les dijo Hakoda con una sonrisa y le tendió una mano a su esposa para que salieran.

-Así que tu verdadero nombre es Katara, además eres la princesa y maestra agua.

-Y tú eres Aang, el Avatar y maestro de los cuatro elementos.

-Por el momento solo de tres.- repuso divertido.

Después de eso guardaron silencio por unos minutos hasta que Aang comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Esta situación, esperaba verte, es más te iba a buscar, pero nunca pensé que fueras a ser mi "prometida".

-Entonces no sabias nada de esto cuando nos conocimos.

-¡Claro que no! De hecho me acabo de enterar hace unas semanas. Al día siguiente de que nos vimos recibí una carta de mi mentor, Gyatso, para que regresara de inmediato al templo; cuando llegue me dio la agradable noticia – dijo en tono irónico- de que mis padres me habían comprometido desde que era un bebé con la princesa de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

-¿Tu viaje a Ba Sin Se era para aprender tierra control?- cambio de tema Katara, por algún motivo desconocido para ella no le dolió la forma en que habló de su compromiso.

-Para terminar de aprender, Toph fue mi si fu, muy exigente por cierto.

-Entonces ya solo te falta dominar el fuego control. – se le hiso más seguro seguir en ese tema.

-No, ese fue mi primer elemento, el príncipe Zuko me enseño. ¿Acaso no te lo dijeron?

-¿El qué?- pregunto confundida.

-Que tú vas a ser mi maestra de agua control.

-Bueno... no lo sabía- le respondió. Aang no dijo nada pero levanto una ceja de forma inquisitiva. –La verdad es que no quise que mis padres me dijeran nada.

-¿Por qué?

-Qué más daba, fuera como fuera me tenía que casar.- Se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia.

-Entonces...

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Cuándo comenzamos las lecciones?

-Bueno, si quieres mañana mismo.

-¿Qué tal ahora?

Katara lo miró como evaluándolo para responderle al final.

-De acuerdo, tengo que cambiarme de ropa, como comprenderás, nos vemos en diez minutos en el patio trasero.

Mientras se dirigía a su cuarto se esforzaba por normalizar su respiración, una vez pasada la sorpresa inicial de ver a Aang y enterarse de que era su prometido, se sentía como flotando en una nube _"el destino es maravilloso"_ pensaba. Ya en su cuarto se cambio de ropa lo más rápido que pudo y contuvo las ganas de salir corriendo, tenía muchas preguntas pero su educación no le permitía hacerlas todas en un día.

Salió al jardín y lo vio sentado en una banca cerca del pequeño estanque.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar.

-No tardaste- le sonrió- bien ¿con qué empezamos?

-Lo primero es conocer el elemento. El agua es un elemento flexible que siempre está en movimiento, puede ser puro y ayudar a limpiar el alma, de ahí que también algunos maestros agua puedan sanar, pero si se estanca se va contaminando y de igual manera puede contaminar el alma, por eso es muy importante dejarla fluir, al igual que las emociones ¿entiendes?- Aang asintió con la cabeza. –Bien, no creo que tengas ningún problema porque el agua y el aire son muy parecidos.

Se puso de pie y el Avatar la imitó.

-Empezaremos haciendo una pequeña ola- movió suavemente las manos haciendo que el agua del lago se alzara un poco. Aang imitó el movimiento, el agua volvió a moverse.

-¡Lo hice!- dijo emocionado.

-Muy bien – le sonrió Katara encantada por verlo tan entusiasmado como si fuera el primer elemento que lograba controlar.

Practicaron un rato más.

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy, debes de estar cansado por el viaje en barco.

.No vine en barco y no estoy cansado.

-¿Entonces en que viajaste?

-En mi bisonte, recuerdas que te platiqué que tenía uno. ¿Quieres verlo? Está en los establos.

-Claro.

La tomó de la mano, estaba algo fría ya que se tuvieron que quitar los guantes para practicar mejor, se la apretó un poco y le sonrió. Katara se sonrojó pero le sonrió también. Antes de llegar a los establos se oyó un gran gruñido.

-Ese es Appa – cuando entraron al establo el enorme bisonte los saludo con otro gruñido –Appa ella es Katara, acércate es muy dócil, aunque a veces es escandaloso – el bisonte gruñó como protestando por lo que su amo acababa de decir –lo vez.

Katara sonreía por ese intercambio entre Aang y Appa. Se acercó para acariciar al animal, que volvió a gruñir pero ahora más quedito.

-Le agradas – le dijo el Avatar complacido.

-Es hermoso – dijo la maestra agua mientras le seguía acariciando el pelaje.

-Si quieres, mañana podemos dar un pase en él.

-¿No es peligroso?

-Para nada, tiene una montura para mayor seguridad. – Le volvió a sonreír, con una sonrisa fulminante. Definitivamente con esa sonrisa la podía convencer de hacer cualquier cosa, lo mejor sería que no se enterara.

Antes de contestarle llegó un sirviente para anunciarles que la cena estaría servida en 30 minutos.

-Gracias- le respondió Katara. Se volvió hacia Aang. -Debemos apurarnos para cambiarnos.

-Está bien, pero creo que necesitaré ayuda para encontrar mi habitación.

-Te acompaño.- Se dirigieron al palacio.

-Es un palacio muy grande.

-No más que los templos aire.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo con curiosidad y extrañeza.

-Bueno, me entró curiosidad por todo lo que me dijiste, así que en Ba Sin Se Busque algún libro que tuviera ilustraciones de los templos aire.- Se encogió de hombros para restarle un poco de importancia al asunto.

-¿Ah sí?- exclamo complacido.- Pero debes verlos en persona para que los aprecies en toda su magnitud. Pronto iremos, quiero que conozcas a Gyatso.

-Te estás tomando muy bien esto de el compromiso.- le dijo sorprendida, recordando su propia reacción ante el compromiso.

Él se detuvo y la miró.

-No tanto como crees. – Respondió secamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ahora no hay tiempo para que te lo diga, que te parece si mañana después de desayunar vamos a dar un paseo en Appa, ahí podremos platicar con tranquilidad.

-Está bien.

Reanudaron el camino, Katara le enseñó su habitación y se dirigió a la suya. Se cambió y peinó, en el entrenamiento algunos mechones se habían salido de su lugar. Bajó con una sonrisa pensando en lo curioso que era el destino, había estado resignada a casarse y ahora estaba feliz de que el joven que conoció en su viaje fuera su prometido.

La cena fue muy tranquila, Hakoda platicó con Aang acerca de los tratos que tenían con las diferentes naciones, Kya y Katara intervenían también en la plática haciéndola más amena.

Al retirarse a dormir Kya acompañó a su hija a su cuarto para que platicaran un poco sobre su día.

-Me da mucho gusto ver que te agradó Aang- le dijo Kya mientras le ayudaba a deshacerse la trenza.

-Sí- dijo con una sonrisa radiante –es encantador, tierno y amable.

-Una aseveración muy exagerada para conocerlo por unas horas.

Katara se mordió el labio, dudando si contarle a su mamá la verdad o no.

-¡Vamos, dímelo! – la animó con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo conocía- le soltó.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-En el viaje, abordó el barco en la Isla Kioshi pero los dos íbamos de incógnito y no nos dimos nuestros verdaderos nombres.

-¡Qué gran coincidencia!

-Sí- suspiró – es tan simpático, encantador y conoce casi todo el mundo- volvió a suspirar.

Kya la miraba, alegrándose por ella, le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Me alegro mucho por ti.

-Mañana después de desayunar me pidió que fuéramos a dar un paseo en su bisonte volador ¿habrá algún problema?

-¡Claro que no! esta bien que se conozcan, esa es la razón por la que tu padre te ofreció para enseñarle agua control.

-¡¿En serio?!

-Sí, originalmente iba a ir al Polo Norte para que el maestro Pakku le enseñara.

Katara guardó silencio reflexionando lo que le acababa de decir su madre. Otra pregunta surgió en su mente.

-¿Por qué me comprometieron con él?

-Sus padres eran unos buenos amigos nuestros, por supuesto que no eran monjes, sino comerciantes que vivían a las faldas del Templo. Unas buenas personas. Nos apreciábamos demasiado y pensamos que era una buena idea. Nos dolió mucho su muerte, estaban de viaje y su barco naufrago en una tormenta, no hubo sobrevivientes, afortunadamente no llevaban a Aang. Cuando nos enteramos del accidente, tu padre y yo fuimos a verlo, no queríamos dejarlo desamparado, pero los monjes lo habían acogido, nos aseguraron que iba a estar bien y veo con agrado que cumplieron. El compromiso siguió en pie, obviamente los monjes protestaron pero les explicamos que era nuestra forma de protegerlo, finalmente aceptaron.

Katara estaba sorprendida al oír el relato.

-¿Y si no lo hubieran cuidado los monjes?

-Lo habríamos traído con nosotros – respondió la reina encogiéndose de hombros –ese era nuestro plan original.

La maestra agua estaba realmente sorprendida por la declaración de su madre.

-Es mejor que descanses, ha sido un buen día – le sonrió.

-Sí- se dirigió a su cama, su madre le dio un beso y se marchó. _"El mejor día"_ pensó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

A la mañana siguiente despertó tarde, después de arreglarse apresuradamente bajó a desayunar con sus padres y Aang.

-Lo siento, me quedé dormida- se disculpó en cuanto entró. Tomó asiento y rápidamente le llevaron su desayuno. Unos minutos después Hakoda se levantó.

-Tengo asuntos que atender, nos vemos en la comida.

Kya también se levantó.

-Yo también tengo que salir. Qué se diviertan en su paseo, pero no olviden las clases de agua control, es importante que domines los cuatro elementos Aang.

-No se preocupe, practicaremos mucho- le respondió el Avatar con una sonrisa.

La reina les sonrió a ambos y salió dejándolos solos. Katara desayuno un poco rápido, no quería hacer esperar a Aang.

-Te va a dar una indigestión si sigues comiendo así de rápido- le dijo con un tono divertido.

-No creo que sea posible, es solo fruta- le respondió mientas se limpiaba la boca delicadamente –listo podemos partir.

-Appa ya debe de estar listo.

Efectivamente cuando llegaron el bisonte ya tenía su montura.

-Como es tu primer vuelo es mejor que te quedes en la montura, yo estaré en su cabeza para guiarlo.

Sin agregar nada más la tomó de la cintura y de un salto la puso en la montura del bisonte y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa mientras se iba hacia la cabeza.

-Yip yip- dijo y el bisonte se elevó, Katara dio y gritito por las sorpresa y se agarró con más fuerza, pero minutos después se relajó y comenzó a disfrutar el panorama.

-Desde aquí hay una vista fantástica.

-Sí, que te parece si aterrizamos ahí- le señaló una planicie.

-Me parece muy bien.

Aterrizaron, Aang se pasó a la montura para ayudar a Katara a que bajara.

-¿Por qué empezaste a aprender el control de los elementos con el fuego? ¿No se supone que debías de iniciar con el agua?

-Empiezo a sospechar que lo planearon entre tu padre y Gyatso.

-¡¿En serio?!

-Sí, aunque el orden de los elementos no importa tanto, es más por tradición, así tendría que haber empezado con el agua para continuar con la tierra y finalizar con el fuego. Lo estoy haciendo a la inversa y convenientemente tú eres mi maestra. – le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

-Tendrías que haber entrenado con el maestro Pakku, es el mejor.

-Tengo entendido que hay otro maestro agua igual o mejor que él.

-¡Ah, sí!, ¿quién?

-Tú.- le volvió a sonreír.

Katara se sonrojó por el alago.

No me atrevería a decir que soy mejor que Pakku.

-Pero por lo menos igual de buena ¿no?

-Tal vez –hizo una pausa y cambió de tema. –Ahora ya puedes decirme lo que piensas de este compromiso.

-¿La verdad? – Katara asintió con la cabeza – venía con la intención de cancelarlo, mis padres están muertos, no hay nada que me obligue a cumplirlo, de esa forma tú también serías libre para casarte con quién quisieras- como estaba viendo hacia el horizonte no vio la reacción de ella ante sus palabras.

-No me dejarías libre – dijo en voz baja

-¿Por qué no?

-Por qué sería una deshonra, nadie se querría casar con una mujer que ha sido rechazada.

-¡¿En serio?!- preguntó sorprendido y volteó a verla.

-Sí- no podía verlo a la cara sus palabras le dolieron demasiado.

Aang le puso una mano en la barbilla y la giró para que lo mirara.

-No lo voy a hacer, ahora que sé que eres tú mi prometida. –Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-¿por qué si nada te obliga?

-Tengo mis motivos- le sonrió - Y dime, ahora que estamos comprometidos ¿te puedo besar?- le preguntó en un tono divertido, en realidad quería cambiar de tema para borrar esa tristeza que notó antes en sus ojos. La estrategia funcionó muy bien.

-Supongo que sí- le respondió un poco sofocada y completamente roja.

-¡Genial! – exclamó, acercándose lentamente a ella, vio como cerraba los ojo y le besó la nariz.

Katara abrió los ojos confundida, él sonreía feliz.

-Me parece que vi una especie de lago más adelante, ¿qué tal si vamos para segur las lecciones?- Ella solo asintió, la tomó de la mano y caminaron seguidos de Appa. Una vez que llegaron el Avatar le preguntó.

-¿qué técnica sigue ahora?

-El látigo, hay que mantener firme el agua para golpear al oponente- le mostró golpeando un bloque de hielo y cortándole un pedazo.

-¡Whoow! Es impresionante.

-Inténtalo.

-Movió las manos pero nada pasó.

-No estás haciendo bien la postura- le dijo Katara mientras caminaba hasta quedar detrás de él.

-Las manos deben estar firmes y este brazo más extendido- le habló cerca del oído, haciendo que el Avatar se estremeciera. _"Ese juego lo podemos jugar los dos" _pensó divertida y se alejó de él.

-Inténtalo ahora

-¿Qué?- había quedado algo aturdido.

-Qué lo intentes- le repitió con una sonrisa.

-¡Ah sí! Claro- hizo el movimiento y ahora sí pudo hacerlo.

-Muy bien.

Siguieron practicando hasta que sus estómagos comenzaron a rugir.

-Creo que es hora de que regresemos – le dijo Aang mientras se tocaba el estómago y nuevamente agarró a Katara de la cintura para ayudarla a subir.

-¿Y cómo está Toph?

-Hasta donde sé, bien, tal vez un poco aburrida por no torturarme.

-¿Cómo que te torturaba? – le preguntó atónita.

-Es como le digo a sus lecciones- le aclaró divertido – es muy exigente. Katara le sonrió.

-¿Recuerdas el festival en Ba Sin Se? – le preguntó cuando llegaron al palacio.

-¡Cómo olvidarlo!

Ella no pudo identificar el tono en qué lo dijo.

-He pensado hacer uno aquí.

-¡Qué buena idea!

-En la cena lo consultaré con mis padres ¿me ayudaras?

-¡Claro! no tienes por qué preguntarlo.

Cuando Katara les expuso la idea a sus padres, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo. Al siguiente día comenzaron los preparativos.

Dos semanas después todo estaba listo, el festival iniciaría al ocaso del día en la plaza principal, que estaba adornada con muchos faros y se pusieron tres escenarios donde se presentarían diferentes espectáculos.

El rey dio un pequeño discurso para iniciar el festival, el primer espectáculo fue por parte de Katara y Aang, haciendo diversas técnicas de agua control, los espectadores quedaron gratamente asombrados ante tal dominio del elemento. A pesar de que el Avatar tenía poco tiempo practicando ya lo dominaba muy bien, él decía que era por tener una gran maestra; aunque a Katara le alagaban mucho sus palabras, sabía que era por su habilidad que era tan bueno.

Después de terminar su acto, fueron a recorrer la plaza. Se detuvieron viendo a unos músicos.

-¿Princesa, me permitiría bailar esta pieza?- le dijo en tono juguetón.

- Será un gran honor para mí, gran Avatar- le siguió el juego. Y Comenzaron a bailar.

-Esta noche estas más bella que de costumbre.

-Gracias, tú también estas muy guapo.

Aang sonrió y la estrechó más contra sí.

-Desde la primera vez que te vi.

-En el correo de la Isla Kioshi.

-Un poco antes- repuso divertido.

-¡¿Cómo?! Si nos vimos por primera vez en el correo.

-Bueno, yo te vi cuando bajaste del barco.

-¡¿En serio?! – estaba realmente sorprendida. – ¿Me estás diciendo que chocaste conmigo a propósito?

-Sí- dijo sin ninguna vergüenza.

Ella le sonrió y recargo la cabeza en su hombro.

-También me gustaste mucho. – Le susurró, Aang sonrió ampliamente.

La escena era muy romántica: la música sonaba suavemente, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo. El Avatar se separó un poco de ella, lentamente bajo la cara para que sus labios se tocaran. Estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban...

Una especie de nieve negra comenzó a caer del cielo, la música cesó, todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar el cielo. Antes de que Alguien pudiera preguntar algo, una bola de fuego iluminó el cielo y se desató el caos.

* * *

Una gran disculpa por no haber actualizado antes y también por si esta mal escrito las palabras que utiliza Aang para hacer volar a Appa. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero sus reviews ;D

**Marietta Umbridge:** Gracias por leerme.

**Helenil:** No te preocupes, lo bueno es que ya comentaste, espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**Katara 2323:** Gracias por leer y comentar.

**Fan Kataang 100:** Gracias por tu comentario que bueno que te han gustado los otros capítulos, espero que este también.

**Kaln:** Sí están confundidos, imagínate con semejante noticia.

**Fan – avatar:** Gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

**Aria:** Gracias por leer y comentar.

**Marcos 96:** Aquí esta el capítulo, espero que te guste.

Y también muchas gracias a todos los lectores anónimos.


	5. Chapter 5

**La serie Avatar no me pertenece, escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

Capítulo 5.

_Una especie de nieve negra comenzó a caer, la música cesó, todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar el cielo. Antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar algo una bola de fuego iluminó el cielo y se desató el caos._

La gente comenzó a correr para intentar ponerse a salvo, Aang soltó a Katara y le dijo:

-Ponte a salvo- se alejó un poco y lanzó una gran ráfaga de aire que debió la bola de fuego, pero otras tantas surcaron el cielo.

Katara empezó a dar instrucciones para que la gente se refugiara, vio a una de esas bolas acercarse peligrosamente, atrajo un gran trozo de hielo y se lo lanzó, el golpe lo debió lejos de la plaza.

-¡Vamos de prisa!- Katara apresuraba a la gente para que se dirigiera a los refugios que estaban cerca de la plaza y que nunca se había tenido la necesidad de utilizarlos.

Cuando la gente estaba a salvo, Katara se dirigió a la muralla de hielo que bordeaba la ciudad y que en esos momentos estaba llena de soldados comunes y maestros agua.

-¿Qué está pasando?- le preguntó al soldado más cercano, en cuanto llegó.

-Una armada de la Nación del Fuego nos está atacando.

No pudieron seguir hablando, en ese momento unos maestros agua lanzaban grandes bloques de hielo para detener las bolas de fuego. Corrió hacia ellos.

-Sería mejor que tratáramos de destruir sus armas y paralizar los barcos para que no se acerquen más.- Los maestros agua estuvieron de acuerdo con la propuesta –vayamos en unas canoas para acercarnos discretamente.

Los maestros agua la siguieron, ya en las canoas, levantaron un poco de neblina para que no los vieran y comenzaron a congelar el agua alrededor de un barco, pero aun así siguió avanzando, rompiendo el hielo con facilidad.

-Tal vez sea mejor tratar de perforarlos para que se hundan- sugirió un maestro agua llamado Hikari.

-¡Buena idea!- exclamó la princesa.

Lograron detener unos cinco barcos, pero eran demasiados y no podrían con todos. Desde las murallas seguían defendiendo la ciudad, pero la diferencia numérica era demasiado grande.

Una sombra voló sobre las canoas, Katara vio que era Aang en su planeador, lanzando ráfagas de aire que destruían las armas de los barcos. Debido a ese momento de distracción, no se percataron que un barco cercano los había descubierto y les lanzaba una bola de fuego.

Desde donde estaba, Aang vio que Katara estaba en una canoa y su corazón se paró al ver un proyectil dirigiéndose hacia ella, envió una ráfaga de aire pero fue demasiado tarde, el impacto fue inevitable.

-¡Noooo, Katara!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, un dolor enorme se clavó en su pecho, como una afilada daga. Cerró los ojos un momento... al abrirlos una brillante luz sustituía a sus pupilas grises, sus tatuajes también brillaban; con un movimiento de su mano las aguas se levantaron en una enorme ola, alzando el barco, otro movimiento y este fue arrogado lejos contra otros dos barcos.

Con finos movimientos, atrajo a las canoas con los maestros agua para ponerlas a salvo, con otro movimiento lanzó una gran ráfaga de aire que provocó que casi toda la armada retrocediera, los barcos que salieron ilesos comenzaron a alejarse, salvando a los soldados que estaban en las heladas aguas.

Al ver que la armada se retiraba, Aang dejó de brillar, aunque estaba débil se dirigió a donde estaban las canoas. A causa de la sorpresa de la demostración del poder del Avatar, nadie se movió.

-¡¿Dónde está la princesa?!- preguntó con desesperación.

-Aquí estoy- dijo Katara, saliendo de entre los maestros agua que observaban al Avatar. Preocupada al ver su palidez le preguntó mientras se acercaba a él -¿estás bien?

-¡¿A caso estás loca?! ¿En qué pensabas para arriesgarte de esa manera?- apenas podía articular las palabras pero la tenía firmemente de los brazos.

-No estoy loca y lo que pensaba era en ayudar a proteger a mi gente- le contestó tranquila, a pesar de que sentía un poco de dolor por lo fuerte que la estaba agarrando.

-Vi que una bola de fuego hundía la canoa dónde estabas- la angustia era notable en su voz –pensé que tu...- no pudo continuar, pues se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

Al verlo en ese estado Katara lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Estoy bien, logramos saltar antes y nadamos por debajo del barco, hasta otra canoa, nos secamos y después tú nos pusiste a salvo.- Logró explicarle.

-Disculpe Avatar, el rey le pide que lo alcance en el castillo- los interrumpió un soldado.

-Voy enseguida- dijo mientras se separaba un poco de la princesa, pero sin soltarla del todo -¿Hubo muchos daños en la ciudad?

-Nada de gravedad.

-Heridos.

-Solo crisis de pánico en la ciudad, algunos soldados y maestros agua están lastimados pero no de gravedad.

-Muy bien. Ya voy con el rey- le dijo al soldado a modo de despedida. El soldado dio media vuelta para irse. -¿Vamos?- le preguntó a Katara, lo que menos quería era separarse de ella en esos momentos.

-Sí.

Agarrados de la mano se dirigieron al palacio. El rey los esperaba cerca de la entrada.

-Logramos capturar a la tripulación de un barco, voy a interrogar al capitán y me gustaría que estuvieras presente.- Aang asintió.

-¿Quién era el almirante de la flota?

-Su nombre es Zhao.

-¿Dónde está mamá?- pregunto Katara preocupada al no verla.

-Está bien- la tranquilizó Hakoda –está organizando las cosas para que la gente se quedé en los refugios esta noche.

-Bien, iré a ayudarla- miró a su padre y después a Aang, él solo le apretó la mano, sabía que no podía acompañarlos en el interrogatorio.

El trabajo en los refugios fue agotador, era mucho lo que se tenía que organizar para que la población estuviera cómoda esa noche. Se quedaban ahí solo por precaución.

Era ya de madrugada cuando Katara entró a su habitación, estaba muy cansada, se cambió y estaba a punto de acostarse cuando escuchó un ruido en su balcón.

-¡Aang! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver como estabas, no pudimos hablar mucho hace un rato. – Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Solo estoy cansada, tú debes estar igual ¿no?

-La verdad es que sí- entraron en la habitación y dejó el planeador cerca del balcón.

-¿Qué pasó en el interrogatorio?- le preguntó mientras lo invitaba a sentarse en unos cojines que había en su habitación.

-El Señor del Fuego Ozai quiere expandir su territorio, planea conquistar al Reino Tierra.

-¿Entonces por qué nos atacó?

-Porque son aliados- dijo el Avatar, encogiéndose de hombros. –Es solo un pretexto para hacer una guerra.

-¿Planearan atacar los Templos Aire?- preguntó inquieta.

-El capitán del barco no tenía conocimiento de eso, pero planeo viajar mañana, más bien hoy, dentro de un rato al Templo Aire del Sur para asegurarme de que todo esté bien.

-¡Voy contigo!- dijo con rapidez Katara.

-¡No!- exclamó el maestro aire con determinación

-¿Por qué no?

-Es peligroso.

-Sé defenderme, por si no lo has notado.

-Sí, pero...

-¿Quién te ha enseñado todo lo que sabes de agua control?- lo interrumpió enfadada.

-Tú- le dijo simplemente, -pero eso no cambia nada.

Katara apretó los labios, sabiendo que no lo iba a ser cambiar de opinión.

-Ya es muy tarde, tenemos que descansar- dijo dándole la espalda a Aang.

-Por favor, entiéndeme- le pidió.

-Buenas noches- respondió escuetamente dirigiéndose a la cama. El Avatar entendió el mensaje.

-Buenas noches- le contestó y salió por la ventana.

A la mañana siguiente Aang bajó a desayunar un poco tarde, Hakoda lo estaba esperando.

-¿Entonces te marchas al Templo Aire del Sur?- le preguntó el rey.

-Sí, en unas dos horas- le respondió. Extrañado de no ver a la princesa, le cuestionó -¿y Katara está con la reina?

-No, está viendo los últimos detalles del barco- le respondió.

-¿El barco?

-Me dijo que iba a ir contigo al Templo ¿No es verdad?- le preguntó dudando de las palabras de su hija.

Aang cerró los ojos unos segundos, no quería que Katara tuviera problemas con su padre.

-Iré a ver cómo van las cosas- se levantó y salió sin esperar respuesta. No entendía que pretendía la maestra agua.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?- le cuestionó en cuanto la vio.

-Solo estoy supervisando que este todo listo- dijo con inocencia.

-Sabes que no podrás irte, en cuanto tu padre se entere de que no vas a ir conmigo no dejara que el barco zarpe.

Katara lo sabía muy bien.

-Podría escaparme en la noche.

-¿Por qué estás tan empeñada en irte? Aquí estás segura.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?- preguntó confundido.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Claro- respondió con algo de duda, sabía que el viaje al Templo solo era el inicio y no sabía cuando iba a poder volver a verla. –Sabes que como el Avatar es mi deber mantener el equilibrio en el mundo y eso significa que tengo que detener esta guerra.

-Pero no tiene que ser solo, el Señor del Fuego tiene un ejército grande y poderoso.

-Yo puedo derrotarlo- dijo no muy convencido.

-Sé que eres el Avatar y tu poder es realmente impresionante, pero vas a necesitar ayuda.

-¿Y quién me va a ayudar?

-Mi tribu, la del Norte y por supuesto el Reino Tierra. No tienes por qué luchar solo.- Aang seguía en silencio. –Después de ir al Templo podemos ir al Reino Tierra para ver como se está organizando su ejército. También podríamos ir al Polo Norte, mi hermano es un experto en estrategias.

Aang meditaba lo que la princesa le estaba diciendo, era un buen plan, porque siendo honesto con él mismo, no podía parar una guerra solo.

-Está bien, irás conmigo- Katara sonrió feliz- y no le diré a tu padre que le mentiste para que no tengas problemas.- En un impulso de alegría, la maestra agua se lanzó a sus brazos; al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se alejó de él.

-Lo siento- le dijo abochornada.

-Es lo menos que me merezco por llevarte conmigo- le dijo en tono bromista. Por alguna razón sentía que era bueno tenerla en su vida. Desde que la conoció sentía que todo era mejor.

Mientras regresaban al palacio Katara se sentía mal por haber actuado como una niña caprichosa para conseguir que Aang la llevara con él, pero no podía soportar que se fuera sin saber nada de él quién sabe por cuánto tiempo, el pensar en eso le hacía sentir una gran opresión en el pecho.

En cuanto llegaron al palacio buscaron a Hakoda, lo encontraron en su despacho.

-Lo he pensado y creo que será mejor que vayamos en Appa en vez de en un barco.

-Muy bien, ¿cuánto tiempo van a estar en el templo?

-Será una visita rápida, pero después pienso ir al Reino Tierra. Hay que planear una ofensiva para parar a la Nación del Fuego.

-Tienes razón, aquí aseguraremos los alrededores de la ciudad para que no puedan volver a acercarse. Mi ejército estará preparado para unirse al del Reino Tierra cuando tú lo indiques.

-Gracias- dijo Aang y se inclinó en forma respetuosa.

-Katara sal un momento, necesito decirle algo a Aang a solas.

Ella dudó un segundo, pero obedeció a su padre y salió de la habitación. Al quedarse solos:

-No estoy de acuerdo en que mi hija te acompañe, pero sus destinos ya están entrelazados y tal vez sea peor que estén preparados. Solo quiero pedirte que la cuides.

-La protegeré con mi vida si es necesario.

Hakoda asintió, temía mucho por su pequeña princesa pero sabía que no podía retenerla.

Horas más tarde ya todo estaba listo para que partieran. Los reyes se encontraban en los establos para despedirlos.

-Cuídense mucho y manténganos informados- les dijo Hakoda.

Kya abrazó a su hija.

-Sé que eres fuerte y hábil con tu agua control, pero no está de más decirte que seas precavida- la soltó y fue a abrazar a Aang –cuidate y cuidala por favor.

Aang asintió con la cabeza.

-Estaremos en contacto y también cuídense por si la Nación del Fuego intenta volver a atacarlos.

-No te preocupes, en estos momentos varios maestros agua están levantando las protecciones para la ciudad.

-Muy bien, entonces nos vamos- Aang tomó a Katara por la cintura para subirla a la montura de Appa, él tenía que ir a la cabeza para tomar la riendas.

-Yip yip- le dijo y el bisonte se elevó rumbo al Templo Aire del Sur.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Antes que nada mil disculpas por la tardanza para publicar este capítulo, tuve algunos problemas personales y de salud.

Ojalá que les guste y dejen un review :D

**Aria:** Gracias por leer y comentar :)

**Nuharo:** Qué bueno que te guste.

**Fan – avatar:** Gracias por tu comentario, si esa parte fue muy linda y que bueno que también te gustó "Después del Beso" :)

**Katara 2323:** Como siempre, muchas gracias por comentar :)

**Nefertari Queen:** Gracias por tu comentario :)

**marcos96:** Gracias por tus palabras, que bueno que mis historias te gusten a pesar del dramatismo ;)

**Klan:** Tenías razón, espero que este capítulo también te guste :D

**Flor:** Gracias por leer y comentar :D

**Lady Andy Pao**: Gracias por tus comentarios :)

**Inspiracion. Quest**: Gracias por tu comentario, creo que ya respondí a tu pregunta :D

**Layni Db:** Amiga que te puedo decir... solo gracias por tus palabras y qué bueno que disfrutas de mis historias. Y eso del Titanic... jajajaja hubiera sido una buena idea :D

Gracias también a todos los lectores anónimos por leer.

Quiero recomendarles una página de face book: Avatar Aang Latinoamérica, y un grupo también de face llamado Avatar Aang, último maestro aire. Hispanoamérica. En ellos podremos hablar y compartir cosas de esta gran serie.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Avatar no me pertenece, solo escribo por diversión.  
**

**Capítulo 6**

El viaje duró un par de horas.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué la Nación del Fuego declaró una guerra?- preguntó Katara.

-La verdad no, y estoy en verdad sorprendido por esto, estuve unos meses ahí; conocí a los Señores del fuego, aunque son arrogantes nunca pensé que fueran capaces de hacer algo así. Luego está mi amigo Zuko, me es difícil creer que este apoyando algo así.- Guardo silencio unos segundo, reflexionando sobre el tema.

-Ya casi llegamos- le dijo Aang, unos minutos después.

Ya se comenzaban a vislumbrar los magníficos edificios, parecidos a los que Katara veía en su libro pero mucho más sorprendentes y su belleza se incrementaba porque en ese momento los últimos rayos del sol pegaban en las estructuras.

Todo estaba tranquilo, no se veían huellas de batalla alguna, esto tranquilizó a Aang. Aterrizaron en una gran explanada, inmediatamente varios monjes se acercaron.

-¡Aang, estas bien!- grito un anciano.

-¡Gyatso!- Aang bajó de un salto para abrazar a su mentor -¿Están todos bien?

-Sí, ¿y tú?

-Estoy bien, estaba muy preocupado por ustedes, la Nación del Fuego atacó el Polo Sur y supuse a ustedes también.

-Lo intentaron, pero no lograron avanzar mucho.

-Me alegro mucho.

-Veo que vienes acompañado- comentó el monje.

-¡oh sí!- por un minuto se olvidó de Katara. De un salto montó en Appa –ven- le dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura para bajarla.

-Gyatso quiero presentarte a la princesa Katara, Katara él es el monje Gyatso, mi mentor y amigo.

-Es un placer- dijo la princesa con una inclinación.

-El placer es mío- se inclinó el monje en respuesta -¿Cómo está tu tribu?

-Bien, afortunadamente Aang estaba ahí y logró que la armada de fuego se retirara sin causar grandes daños.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó Gyatso mirando inquisitivamente al Avatar. -¿Por qué no vamos a dentro par hablar con más tranquilidad?.

El monje los condujo por una escalera hasta llegar a un salón con cojines, donde los invitó a sentarse y un té. Ya instalados fue Aang el primero en hablar.

-Cuéntanos que pasó.

-Hace cuatro días nos atacaron, afortunadamente no pudieron acercarse mucho al templo, rompimos los accesos; a pesar de eso lanzaron bolas de fuego que pudimos desviar con aire control, hemos mandado mensajes a los otros templos para saber si están bien. Aunque tengo la sospecha de que solo nos atacaron a nosotros.

-¿Y por qué piensas eso?

-Es solo una simple suposición- aclaró Gyatso –de que tú estuvieras aquí, al atacarnos por sorpresa tenían mayores posibilidades de vencer y derrotar al Avatar.

-Y sin el Avatar estaban en libertad de atacar a todo el mundo sin que nadie los detuviera- termino Aang.

-Así es, por fortuna no sucedió.

-El ejército del rey Hakoda logró capturar un barco e interrogaron a su tripulación, su justificación es un acuerdo comercial que el Reino Tierra no cumplió.

-Los motivos son lo de menos, lo importante en detener al Señor del Fuego Ozai; debes de ir al Reino Tierra para planear la defensa. Tal vez las Tribus Agua puedan apoyar con sus ejércitos- al decir esto último volteó a ver a Katara.

-Por supuesto que tiene el apoyo de mi ejercito y no dudo que también el de la Tribu Norte- al terminar de hablar volteo a ver con suficiencia a Aang, él solo le sonrió.

-Bueno, creo que mañana partiremos a Omashu para hablar con Bumi y después iremos a Ba Sin Se.

-Sí, es lo mejor- Gyatso hizo una pausa –me gustaría que me contaras como fue que derrotaste a la armada de fuego.

-Bueno... no estoy muy seguro- dijo Aang rascándose la cabeza.

-Fue algo espectacular, si me permite decirle- interrumpió Katara, el monje asintió, permitiéndole narrar lo ocurrido. -Aang estaba desviando los proyectiles cuando uno dio en la canoa en que estaba, afortunadamente logramos saltar al mar antes, cuando salí las flechas de su cuerpo estaban brillando y cada movimiento era más poderoso, con uno nos puso a salvo y con otro alejó a los barcos. Fue algo sorprendente, irradiaba tanto poder.

-Así que entraste en estado Avatar- afirmo el monje.

-Sí- respondió simplemente.

-Me preguntó que lo desató- reflexionó Gyatso.

-Creo que el miedo de que alguien saliera herido- explicó Aang, no quería profundizar en el tema.

-Debes de tener cuidado, es un gran poder y tienes que aprender a manejarlo.

-¿Cómo hacerlo?

-Meditando, controlando tus emociones, no dejando que el enojo o el miedo nublen tu mente, en el estado Avatar es muy fácil dejarse llevar por ellos- Aang frunció el ceño –sé que es difícil pero lo lograras, es parte de tu formación, no solo debes de controlar a los cuatro elementos también al estado Avatar. Por desgracia esta guerra no te ayudará, pondrá a prueba el dominio de tus emociones.

-¡Genial!- exclamó Aang malhumorado.

Gyatso sonrió.

-Bueno, Katara te mostraré donde pasaras la noche, Aang tú ya conoces tu habitación.

El Avatar asintió.

-Gracias- le dijo la princesa.

-Deben descansar si mañana quieren salir al amanecer- le decía el monje mientras los guiaba a las habitaciones.

-Gyatso ¿sabes algo de Zuko? ¿Crees que esté apoyando esta guerra?- preguntó el Avatar.

-No he tenido noticias de él, conociéndolo creo que es difícil que esté apoyando la guerra pero conociendo a su padre...- dejó la frase inconclusa. El silencio los envolvió mientras llegaban a las habitaciones, una vez ahí el monje habló.

-Esta será la tuya princesa, Aang ¿por qué no se la muestra?- le sugirió, aunque era tan pequeña que no era necesario.

-Claro. –respondió el maestro aire con una sonrisa.

El monje se fue dejándolos solos. La habitación era muy parecida al camarote del barco en que se conocieron. Katara caminó hacia la ventana, el paisaje era muy hermoso, el sol se había ocultado, las estrellas y la luna brillaban en todo su esplendor.

-¡Qué hermosa vista!- dijo Katara, respirando profundamente el aire nocturno –es difícil creer que ahora estemos en guerra.

Aang se acercó a ella, quedándose a su espalda.

-Sí, me hubiera gustado que vinieras en otras circunstancias, darte un recorrido por todo el templo y presentarte a mis amigos- le habló en voz baja, cerca de su mejilla.

-A mí también- respondió cerrando los ojos, intentó no estremecerse ante su proximidad.

-Es mejor que descansemos para que mañana podamos partir temprano, Omashu está a varias horas de distancia.

-Sí- dijo Katara mirando aún por la ventana.

-Que duermas bien- le dijo el Avatar dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-Gracias, tú también- se giró para verlo y sonreírle. Él le acarició la mejilla y salió de la habitación.

Al siguiente día las nubes inundaban el cielo por lo que al amanecer aun estaba algo oscuro, a pesar de eso Aang y Katara ya estaban listos para partir. Gyatso estaba con ellos para despedirlos.

-Cuídense mucho y manténganos informados.

-Sí, ustedes también cuídense, no creo que la Nación del Fuego los vuelva a atacar pero aún así extremen precauciones.

-No te preocupes Aang, nos cuidaremos. Katara fue un placer conocerte espero que todo salga muy bien y nos volvamos a ver en otras circunstancias.

-También yo lo espero- le contestó con una sonrisa antes de que Aang la tomara por la cintura para que montaran en Appa.

Conforme avanzaban el cielo se llenaba de nubes oscuras que presagiaban una tormenta, aún así pudieron seguir un par de horas, faltaba pocas horas para llegar cuando relámpagos comenzaron a surcar el cielo.

-Aang, creo que deberíamos buscar un refugio- las palabras de Katara fueron respaldadas por otro estruendo.

-Tienes razón- concedió el Avatar -¡mira ahí hay una cueva!

Appa comenzó a descender y la lluvia también, cuando entraron en la cueva estaban empapados, con unos movimientos de agua control se secaron y secaron a Appa.

-Que mala suerte que precisamente en este momento caiga una tormenta- dijo Aang un poco ansioso, mirando hacia la entrada de la cueva. –Oye esta cueva se me hace conocida- dijo mientras daba una vuelta sobre sí mismo –creo que es la cueva de los enamorados.

-¡¿De la leyenda que me contaste?!

-Sí, ¿te gustaría explorarla un poco?

-Me dijiste que los túneles se mueven, ¿no crees que sea peligroso?

-Sin un maestro tierra lo sería, pero estás conmigo.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar que estoy con el Avatar?- repuso divertida.

-Exacto- siguió la broma – entonces ¿vamos?

-Está bien.

Aang tomó la mano de Katara y en la otra formó una llama, que les alumbrara el camino. Appa rugió cuando los vio que se adentraban en la cueva.

-Quédate aquí, no tardaremos- lo tranquilizó el Avatar –no le gustan los túneles- le explicó a Katara.

Caminaron por el túnel hasta que encontraron una bifurcación.

-¿Y ahora por donde?- preguntó la princesa.

-Intentemos por el camino de la izquierda- propuso Aang.

Avanzaron por ese túnel y al poco tiempo llegaron a una puerta, al abrirla vieron una gran escultura de dos personas a punto de besarse.

-¡Es la tumba!- dijo Katara asombrada.

Bajaron los escalones para admirarla más de cerca.

-Es una hermosa historia de amor, aunque el final sea trágico. Desde que me la contaste en el barco me gustó, gracias por traerme aquí.

Aang estaba frente a ella, muy cerca.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme- le dijo mirándola a los ojos y con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

Katara se humedeció los labios, que sentía muy secos, ese movimiento atrajo la atención del Avatar hacia ellos. Lentamente se acercó hasta que la besó, en un principio solo fue un roce tan suave como una pluma, poco a poco subió de intensidad, hasta que los dos quedaron sin aliento. Aang puso su frente en la de ella.

-No sabes desde hace cuanto tiempo deseaba besarte- le susurró mientras le acariciaba los labios con el pulgar.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Katara asombrada.

-Sí- volvió a besarla lentamente, saboreando sus labios, Katara le echó los brazos al cuello, cuando se separaron ella dijo:

-Deberíamos de volver, tal vez la tormenta ya terminó- si por ella fuera se quedaría la eternidad ahí con Aang, disfrutando de sus besos. Pero tenían un misión que no podía esperar.

-Vamos- le respondió después de darle un ligero beso.

Comenzaron a caminar agarrados de la mano, efectivamente el túnel por donde venían ya no estaba, pero Aang hizo un movimiento para abrir camino, al poco tiempo vieron la luz de la entrada, Appa los recibió con un gruñido, como reprochándoles la tardanza.

-Siento que nos hayamos tardado- le dijo el maestro aire mientras lo acariciaba, la tormenta había disminuido y solo quedaba una ligera llovizna.

-Si quieres podemos partir, puedo desviar el agua para que no nos mojemos- se ofreció Katara.

-¿Qué dices Appa?- el bisonte rugió dando su aprobación –entonces está decidido, vámonos.

Salieron de la cueva, después de montar al bisonte, Katara hizo unos suaves movimientos para alejar las gotas. Afortunadamente, unos minutos después la lluvia cesó y pronto vislumbraron la ciudad.

Aterrizaron en una explanada en el palacio, varios soldados se acercaron para recibirlos.

-Avatar Aang, el Rey Bumi lo está esperando- dijo uno de los soldados.

-Vamos- respondió y caminaron hacia el edificio, llegaron a una gran sala adornada en color verde, el trono estaba al fondo y el rey se encontraba ahí

-Su majestad- saludó Aang, inclinándose.

-Avatar- respondió el rey, un hombre mayor, levantándose e inclinándose con respeto.

Los dos rieron y se acercaron para darse un abrazo.

-Permíteme presentarte a Katara, princesa de la Tribu Agua del Sur- dijo Aang cuando se separó del rey.

-Es un gusto conocerlo rey Bumi- la princesa se inclinó respetuosamente.

-Lo mismo digo.

Después de las presentaciones, el Avatar tocó el tema principal

-¿No han sufrido ningún ataque de la Nación del Fuego?

-No y gracias al aviso de los monjes estamos preparados por si intentan algo.

-¿Has tenido alguna noticia de Ba Sin Se?

-No y no he querido enviar a ningún mensajero. Aunque no me preocupa mucho, la capital está bien protegida, se necesitarían armas muy poderosas para derrotarla.

-Tienes razón, pero no debemos confiarnos recuerda que la Nación del Fuego ha desarrollado muchas armas. Por eso quiero pedirte tu apoyo y el de tú ejército.

-Sabes qué lo tienes, no necesitas ni preguntarlo. Es necesario hacer un plan de acción, la batalla principal será en Ba Sin Se y si ella cae las otras ciudades no tardaremos en caer.

-Tienes razón, por eso de aquí partiremos para Ba Sin Se, espero que no haya pasado nada.

-Deben de descansar, mañana pueden partir, les daré provisiones para el viaje, que será de varios días.

-Lo sé, tendré que exigirle mucho a Appa para que vuele el mayor tiempo posible.

-Recuerda que apresurarse no siempre es lo mejor, te puede traer más problemas.

-Tienes razón, pero es necesario que paremos esta guerra cuanto antes.

Bumi asintió, aunque joven, el Avatar estaba demostrando una gran madurez.

-He convocado a mis generales para una reunión.

-Me parece muy bien.

El rey llamó a un sirviente.

-Muéstrale a la princesa su habitación- le dijo.

Katara miró con aprensión a Aang pero antes de que alguien dijera algo Bumi habló.

-Me adelanto al salón de reuniones- el maestro aire asintió.

-No te preocupes, ve a descansar un rato, en cuanto termine la reunión iré a verte para decirte lo que hablamos- le dijo una vez que se quedaron solos.

-Está bien- dijo la maestra agua a regañadientes.

Aang se acercó para darle un beso, que pretendía ser corto, pero al sentir la suavidad de sus labios no pudo romper ese delicioso contacto.

El sirviente que estaba esperando carraspeo un poco, eso hizo que el Avatar se separara de Katara.

-Te veo en un rato- le dijo mientras le tocaba la nariz.

Katara le sonrió y lo vio salir, inmediatamente el sirviente se acercó a ella.

-Por aquí princesa.

La llevó a una hermosa habitación, con una amplia cama y decorada en tonos verdes.

-Si necesita algo, toque la campana- le señaló un fino cordón rojo.

-Gracias- con una inclinación se retiró.

La princesa se acercó a la ventana y suspiró preguntándose porqué las cosas tenían que suceder de esta forma. Una guerra era algo horrible, además de que estaba la incertidumbre de cómo estaría la Tribu del Norte, su hermano y su cuñada, aunque los maestros agua eran sumamente talentosos, las armas de la Nación del Fuego eran poderosa. No quería ni imaginarse lo que habría pasado en el Polo Sur si no hubiera estado Aang.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, pero se reprendió, no era momento para dejarse llevar por el pánico; respiró profundamente intentado tranquilizarse. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo para en la ventana contemplando la ciudad. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hola- le dijo Aang asomándose por la puerta -¿puedo pasar?

-¡Claro que sí!

Entró y se acercó a ella.

-Es una hermosa ciudad ¿verdad?

-Sí... – Katara dudó un poco, ya que no había prestado mucha atención en el paisaje.

-Algo te pasa- no fue una pregunta.

-No es nada- respondió mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-¿Acaso no me tienes confianza?- le preguntó agarrándole la barbilla para que lo mirara.

-No es eso, es solo que...- se interrumpió, dudando –tengo miedo, por mi hermano, mi cuñada, por ti- confesó finalmente, una lagrima escapó de sus ojos corriendo por su mejilla.

Aang se acercó a ella, le limpió la lágrima y después la abrazó.

-Está bien que tengas miedo, pero haré todo lo posible para que todo termine pronto ya verás y entonces recorreremos el mundo, regresaremos a la cueva de los enamorados y aquí, Omashu es una ciudad hermosa tiene un sistema de transporte que es como un gran tobogán, no subiremos a escondidas, será divertido- terminó dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Katara se separó de él, se limpió las lágrimas que se le habían escapado y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por levantarme el ánimo.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme. Sé que es difícil, para mí también lo es, pero juntos saldremos de esto.

-Tienes razón- se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios.

Al separarse Aang sonreía feliz.

-Es la primera vez que me besas

Antes de que la princesa le contestara un sirviente entró.

-El rey me manda decirles que la cena será en cinco minutos.

-Gracias, -respondió el Avatar –Vamos a cenar y después a descansar, el viaje hasta Ba Sin Se es largo.

-Vamos.

La cena fue un gran banquete, con distintos tipos de manjares, la charla fue ligera, el rey evitó tocar cualquier tema de la guerra, pues quería que sus invitados descansaran bien sin llenarse la mente de todo lo que les esperaba. Cuando terminaron, Bumi les dijo que ya estaba todo listo para que al siguiente día salieran temprano.

-Gracias por todo Bumi.

-No hay nada que agradecer, estaremos preparados, en cuanto nos avises, saldremos para la capital.

-Ojalá que no fuera necesario.

-Sería muy bueno, pero hay que estar preparados.- Después se dirigió a Katara –Princesa, me dio mucho gusto conocerla y lamento que sea en estas circunstancias, espero que cuando todo esto pase vuelva a visitarnos para que conozca mi ciudad.

-Me gustaría mucho regresar – dijo Katara sinceramente.

Un sirviente los acompañó a sus respectivas habitaciones. La maestra agua estaba a punto de acostarse cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba su puerta, fue a abrir.

-¡Aang! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Solo vine a cerciorarme de que estas cómoda- se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte.

-Mmm, también vine por mi beso de las buenas noches- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Katara se sonrojó, se acercó a él y le dio un beso, lento disfrutando del contacto, cuando necesitaron aire separaron un poco, pero siguieron abrazados.

-Al final no me has dicho lo que hablaron en la reunión- le recordó

-Solo nos pusimos de acuerdo para que las tropas partan a Ba Sin Se en caso de que sea necesario y sobre la protección de la ciudad. Los maestros tierras de aquí son muy poderosos, el mismo Bumi lo es, sin importar su edad.

La princesa sonrió, no podía imaginarse al frágil rey peleando.

-Me tengo que ir, los dos necesitamos descansar- le dijo el Avatar.

-Esta bien.

Volvieron a besarse, Aang no comprendía como se había vuelto adicto a los labios de Katara en un solo día.

-Descansa- le dijo.

-Tú también.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantaron temprano para desayunar algo y partir lo antes posible, el rey los despidió en la misma explanada donde habían aterrizado.

Solo habían avanzado unos cuantos kilómetros, cuando vieron que una gran cantidad de tanques con la bandera de la Nación del Fuego se acercaban con rapidez hacia Omashu.

* * *

¿Hola? Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé la historia y en realidad no tengo excusas, simplemente a veces el tiempo corre demasiado rápido y la inspiración escasea. Pero ¿qué les ha parecido el beso? qué mejor lugar que la cueva de los enamorados ¿no lo creen? :D

Quiero darles las gracias por no olvidarse de esta historia, en especial a:

**Marietta Umbridge, Inspiracion . quest, Katara 2323, Nuharo, Sukikioshi, Klan, Layni Db, Lady Andy Pao, marcos 96, GirlBender y Charly Coyol.**

Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí y mi musa


	7. Chapter 7

**Avatar, no me pertenece, la historia sí y solo escribo por diversión.**

Para hacer este capítulo me inspiré en la canción "Until" de Sting, tal vez no tenga nada que ver con la trama, pero me ayudó :D

**Capítulo 7**

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Aang al ver los tanques –tenemos que regresar para avisarle a Bumi.

-Sí.

El Avatar hizo girar a Appa.

-Será mejor que tú vayas hasta la ciudad- dijo el maestro aire.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó Katara espantada.

-Yo me quedaré para intentar que no sigan avanzando y alcancen la ciudad.

-Pero...

-No te preocupes, ven toma las riendas de Appa. Ten cuidado con ella- le dijo esto último al bisonte.

En cuanto la princesa tomó las riendas, saltó con su planeador, al aterrizar comenzó a hacer una gran grieta en la tierra para que los vehículos no pudieran seguir adelante, con lo que no contó es con que iban preparados y sacaron unos puentes de metal, así siguieron su avance. El avatar cambió de estrategia y comenzó a levantar el terreno, tratando de que fuera lo más irregular posible para detenerlos, aparentemente funcionó.

Katara llegó al palacio, descendió lo más rápido que pudo, unos soldados se acercaban a ella, sin ningún preámbulo les dijo:

-Se acercan vehículos de la Nación del Fuego, debemos de avisarle de inmediato al rey.

Uno de los soldados la guió, pero no fue necesario llegar hasta la sala del trono por que Bumi ya venía a su encuentro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Se acercan vehículos de la Nación del Fuego- dijo Katara.

-¿Y Aang?

-Se quedó atrás para tratar de detenerlos, mientras venía a avisarle.

Bumi asintió y se dirigió al soldado que acompañaba a la princesa.

-Que las tropas estén preparadas para salir.

-¿No se quedará nadie a proteger la ciudad?

-Si dos tropas, ya está todo organizado. Usted puede esperar en la recamara que le había asignado ayer.

-Discúlpeme pero no pienso quedarme aquí, soy una maestra agua y sé pelear, solo necesito llenar mis cantimploras.

-Pero...

-Lo siento, no me hará cambiar de opinión- respondió con una mirada decidida que obligó al rey a asentir con la cabeza. Katara se sintió aliviada, aunque aún sin su consentimiento no pensaba quedarse; el tener su aceptación era mera cortesía, ya que desde que Aang se quedó no podía estar tranquila, tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para cumplir con la misión que le encomendó pero si por ella fuera no lo hubiera dejado solo.

El rey le pidió las cantimploras y se las dio a un sirviente para que las llenara.

-¿La ciudad quedará bien protegida?

-No se preocupe princesa, la tropa de la Nación del Fuego no alcanzará a llegar a la ciudad.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó un gran estruendo, Katara se asomo en la ventana más cercana, vio como los muros que resguardaban la ciudad se estaban alzando más.

-Y en cuanto salgamos, quitaremos el puente- le comentó Bumi.

El sirviente llegó con las cantimploras llenas.

-Debemos partir- dijo la princesa ansiosa.

-Creo que todo ya estará listo.

-Iré en Appa para tener una mejor visibilidad de la situación.

Katara salió volando de la ciudad, el ejército salió corriendo, pero en cuanto tocaron tierra firme avanzaron más rápido, gracias a la tierra control.

Desde las alturas la maestra agua vio como Aang había hecho una gran grieta, además de que el terreno estaba lleno de bords. A pesar de eso los tanques lanzaban chorros de fuego. Descendió a una distancia prudente para mantener a salvo al bisonte.

-Quédate aquí- le dijo antes de salir corriendo junto a Aang. –Los refuerzos están a punto de llegar.

-Eso es bueno, son demasiados, apenas he podido contenerlos.

Un tanque lanzó fuego, apenas tuvieron tiempo de esquivarlo. Katara lanzó agua al tanque, justo donde lanzaba el fuego, y lo congeló pero no sirvió de mucho, otro chorro de fuego lo derritió. La princesa se sintió frustrada al pensar que sería de poca ayuda, solo esperaba no ser un estorbo para Aang.

Los refuerzos llegaron y la batalla se encrudeció, los maestros tierra destrozaron varios tanques, aún así los maestros fuego ganaron terreno a pie.

Una idea cruzó por la mente de Katara, echar agua a la tierra para hacer fango y después sacarla para atrapar a los vehículos; funcionó con una media docena pero los soldados bajaban y la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo comenzó.

El ejército de la Nación del Fuego estaba bien entrenado, sus movimientos estaban sincronizados, aunque los soldados de Omashu no se quedaban atrás y la defensa estaba siendo efectiva. Poco a poco la Nación del Fuego comenzó a hacer retroceder al ejercito Tierra, Aang estaba desesperado, no era posible que siendo el Avatar no pudiera hacer más para detener esta batalla.

-Hay que reubicarnos- gritó el rey Bumi.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- le preguntó Aang cuando llegó a su lado junto con Katara.

-La prioridad es no dejarlos llegar a la ciudad- dijo el rey –pero tampoco quiero que salgan heridos mis soldados. Tenemos que buscar una forma efectiva de hacerlos retroceder.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Tenemos que mover la tierra para que les sea imposible a los vehículos seguir avanzando, pero eso nos dejará vulnerables durante unos minutos.

-Yo los cubriré- dijo Aang enseguida.

-Te ayudaré- se ofreció Katara de inmediato.

-Bien, nosotros nos iremos más atrás para comenzar el trabajo.

Aang y Katara, asintieron. La princesa no se sentía ya tan segura, el agua de sus cantimploras no era suficiente, ya ni siquiera estaban llenas. Al parecer Aang notó sus inseguridades.

-Tú cuidaras mi espalda- fue una orden.

-Pero...

-Por favor, estaré concentrado en los vehículos y no estaré atento en lo que pasa a mis costados, te necesitó ahí.

Katara no estaba convencida de que fuera verdad lo que le decía, pero no tenía otra opción. Se puso detrás del Avatar y aguardó atenta.

Aang, respiró tranquilo, por un momento pensó que no la iba a poder convencerla para que se quedara atrás de él, pero estaba convencido de que sus reservas de agua estaban al límite, además de que eran demasiados maestros fuego. Se preparó para la defensa, estaba decidido a no dejarlos avanzar más. Había estado luchando con aire, fuego y tierra así que estaba convencido de poder detenerlos, hasta que los maestros tierra de Omashu hicieran su trabajo. En ese momento otro grupo de tanques apareció y descendieron aproximadamente cien hombres, para combatir a pie. Al parecer Ozai estaba dispuesto a tomar el control de Omashu.

-¿Aang?- oyó a Katara desde su espalda.

-Mantente detrás de mí- le volvió a ordenar.

-No creo que puedas detener a tantos soldados.

-Pude en el Polo Sur- le recordó.

-Sí, pero no eran tantos, además estabas en estado Avatar.

Él lo sabía, pero lo que quería era mantenerla a salvo, aunque las posibilidades de ganar eran pocas con los refuerzos que acababan de llegar. Algunos soldados comenzaron a lanzar bolas de fuego y otros lanzaban pequeñas dagas, Aang lanzó una ráfaga de aire, desviándolas, aunque de inmediato lanzaron más. Era prácticamente imposible que las desviara a todas.

Como en cámara lenta vio con unas dagas se dirigían a donde estaba Katara, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó delante de ella para protegerla; las dagas se clavaron en su espalda provocándole un dolor agudo en la espalda, lo último que vio fue la cara aterrada de la princesa.

-¡Aang, Aang!- dijo con desesperación al ver como la sangre corría por su espalda, manchando la tierra de gotas rojas.

-¡Tienen que irse!- le dijo el rey Bumi que llegó en ese instante.

-Está herido- contesto la maestra tierra.

-¿Crees que lo puedas curar?

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se tranquilizó y asintió con la cabeza.

-Vamos, los llevaré donde está Appa. Lo más importante es que salgan de aquí ¡ya!

-Pero... pero la ciudad ¿qué va a pasar?

-La ciudad está perdida, pero solo encontraran el cascaron. Ya mandé desalojarla, no hay nadie en ella.

Katara se sintió aliviada al escuchar esto, ahora solo debía de concentrarse en ayudar a Aang. En cuanto volvió a central su atención al Avatar, ya habían llegado a donde estaba el bisonte, con la ayuda de dos soldados, lo subieron sobre la montura, Katara tomó las riendas, y le dijo al rey.

-Regresaremos con refuerzos.

-No te preocupes ahora por eso, tienes que salvar a Aang.

Ella asintió, hizo que Appa despegara y se dirigió al norte. En cuanto ganaron altura las bolas de fuego los persiguieron, pero grandes rocas evitaron que les pegaran.

-Appa, necesito que sigas este rumbo, tengo que ir a curar a Aang ¿podrás hacerlo?- el bisonte rugió como asintiendo- muy bien.

Enseguida fue a la montura para revisarlo, aún salía sangre de las tres heridas, pero era muy poca en comparación con la que saldría al retirarle las cuchillas. Respiró profundo y sacó un poco de agua, la hizo girar con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha retiraba la daga, de inmediato brotó una gran cantidad de sangre pero rápidamente puso el agua que tenía girando y la herida se cerró dejando una pequeña marca. Repitió la misma acción en las otras dos lesiones, en ningún momento Aang recobró la conciencia, esperaba que solo fuera el resultado de la pérdida de sangre y que dentro de algunas horas volviera en sí. Lo arropó con una manta y regreso a la cabeza del bisonte para buscar un lugar seguro donde pasar la noche, era importante que descansaran.

Ya llevaban unas cuantas horas volando, cuando vio una cueva en un risco, era lo suficientemente grande para que Appa cupiera y no lo vieran desde la entrada. Lo dirigió hasta la entrada, ahora el problema era como bajar a Aang sin lastimarlo, ella no tenía la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo.

-Appa, creo que lo mejor será que Aang se quedé en tu espalda hasta que recupere un poco la fuerza. –El bisonte le gruño con aprobación y la princesa le acarició la cabeza. Estaba muy preocupada y no lo quería dejar solo ni un minuto, gracias a donde estaban no sentirían frío y no había necesidad de encender una fogata, aunque sería bueno para no estar en absoluta oscuridad y poder ver como estaba Aang.

Saco un poco de comida y bajo para dársela a Appa, quien comió con avidez, "el ser tan grande y tener cinco estómagos debe provocarle mucha hambre" pensaba. En eso momento escuchó un débil murmullo, rápidamente trepó hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el Avatar.

-Aang...- lo llamó quedamente.

-A... agua.- De inmediato sacó una cantimplora de los paquetes que llevaban y sacó un poco del agua para dársela lentamente, le tocó la frente y comprobó con alivió que no tenía fiebre, eso la animó. Volvió a dejar la cantimplora en su lugar y se acomodó junto a él, no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas corrieran por sus mejilla, la había salvado, de nuevo, sólo que ahora había salido herido y se preguntaba si había sido una buena decisión ir con él. Poco a poco el cansancio la venció y se durmió junto a Aang.

A la mañana siguiente, el rugido de Appa la despertó, comprobó que Aang estuviera sin fiebre y bajo para preparar algo para desayunar. Justo terminaba cuando volvió a escuchar la voz del Avatar que la llamaba.

-¿Katara?

-Aquí estoy- le dijo colocándose a su lado -¿cómo te sientes?

-Me duele la espalda- dijo en un susurro –y me siento muy cansado.

-Es normal, perdiste algo de sangre.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó mientras volteaba hacía los lados, confundido.

-Estamos en una cueva a unas cuantas horas al norte de Omashu- se hizo un leve silencio –tuve que sacarte rápido de la zona de batalla- la princesa sintió un nudo en la garganta y pasó saliva para poder continuar –mientras volábamos te curé- una lagrima rebelde cruzó por su mejilla.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó mientras alzaba la mano para atrapar la lagrima.

-Sí, gracias, otra vez salvaste mi vida.

-Es mi trabajo- le respondió con una sonrisa trémula.

-No, no lo es- protesto débilmente.

-Tú también me has salvado y no lo digo solo por esta ocasión; me has salvado en más de una forma- volvió a sonreír pero su expresión cambió a una mueca cuando se movió un poco a causa del dolor.

-Trata de no moverte, las heridas están cerradas pero todavía no sanan del todo. Tienes que comer algo- le dijo mientras se paraba para bajar de Appa, unos minutos después volvió con una taza de té y algo de fruta picada.

El Avatar trató de incorporarse pero un dolor le atravesó la espalda haciéndolo jadear.

-No te levantes, yo te ayudaré para que comas y después volveré a curarte.- Con la ayuda de su agua control le dio pequeñas cantidades de té, y le dio la fruta en la boca; una vez que terminó lo acomodó para poder curarlo, utilizando el mismo procedimiento que el día anterior -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor, el dolor disminuyó.

-Me alegró, descansa tienes que recuperar tus fuerzas. Iré a buscar un poco de agua.

-No, por favor, no te vayas- le dijo mientras la agarraba de la mano.

-Todo va a estar bien.

-Estaré más tranquilo si permaneces aquí.

-Pero...

-Por favor- le suplico con la mirada.

-Está bien, me quedaré. Descansa por favor- le pidió y se acercó para darle un ligero beso en los labios.

-Ahora sí podré dormir un rato- dijo con una sonrisa y sin soltarle la mano.

Katara se quedó recostada junto a él hasta que se quedó dormido y aflojó la mano con la que la estaba sujetando. Bajo de Appa y le acarició la cabeza, se dirigió a la entrada, el bisonte le gruñó.

-No me voy a ir, solo quiero ver que no haya nadie cerca.- le informó, se paró en una orilla de la entrada de la cueva mientras sonreía, le sorprendía mucho el que ese bisonte entendiera a la perfección todo lo que pasaba y lo que le decían. Con mucha cautela se asomó, vio con alivio que todo estaba tranquilo. Aunque no le parecía que fuera seguro que estuvieran mucho tiempo en esa cueva, esperaba que Aang se sintiera mejor al día siguiente para poder alejarse más por si a las tropas de la Nació del Fuego los estaban buscando, el capturar al Avatar debía de ser uno de los motivos para que mandaran tantos soldados a Omashu, lo que le intrigaba era el cómo se habían enterado de que se dirigían a esa ciudad o en realidad había sido casualidad.

El día paso lentamente, Aang seguía descansando, lo que era muy bueno para su salud. Aunque tal vez Appa ya estaba cansado de estar en una sola posición, esperaba que en la noche Aang ya pudiera moverse un poco más y que el bisonte cambiara de posición.

Cuando volvió a despertar el maestro aire, se espantó al no ver a Katara en la espalda de Appa.

-¿Katara?- preguntó ansioso, intentó incorporarse, afortunadamente el dolor no fue tan intenso como la vez anterior.

-Aquí estoy, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, ya no me dolió tanto la espalda cuando me moví.

-Esa es una buena señal.

-Me gustaría que me ayudaras a bajar, necesito caminar un poco.

-No sé si sea una buena idea...

-Por favor, no pasara nada, podemos bajar por la cola de Appa, así no me esforzaré.

-Está bien, pero si te sientes mareado cuando te pares volverás a acostarte.

-De acuerdo- aceptó el Avatar con una sonrisa, la actitud de Katara lo hacía sentir como cuando era niño y se enfermaba. Le gustaba sentir cuanto se preocupaba por él.

Despacio la princesa le ayudó a levantarse, vio como Aang hacia una mueca de dolor pero no se quejó. Cuando estuvo completamente incorporado se quedarón así para comprobar si no se mareaba.

-Bajemos- pidió el maestro aire.

-Vayamos despacio, las heridas ya están mucho mejor pero todavía has de estar débil.

-Tomar un poco de aire fresco me sentará bien.

Cuando al fin bajaron de Appa, esté se sacudió un poco. Aang lo acarició.

-Gracias amigo- el gruñido del bisonte no se hizo esperar.

-Solo vamos a ir a la entrada de la cueva, es peligroso alejarnos más.

-Está bien.

Despacio fueron acercándose a la entrada, estaba atardeciendo; Aang respiró profundamente y de inmediato se arrepintió cuando sintió dolor.

-Debo de recordar no hacer eso en algún tiempo.

Katara sonrió.

-Espero que mañana el dolor desaparezca, antes de que duermas te volveré a curar.

-Gracias por todos tus cuidados.- le dijo mientras la miraba con ternura.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme...

-En eso te equivocas- la interrumpió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla –hay muchas cosas que tengo que agradecerte.- Vio con una sonrisa como la maestra agua se sonrojaba, lentamente bajo el rostro para besar esos labios que tanto extrañaba.

Al separarse Katara se recargo suavemente en el pecho de Aang, él la rodeo con sus brazos.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra que estés a mi lado.- le susurró el maestro aire.

-Yo también me alegro.- Su voz sonaba amortiguada, - regresemos para que cenemos algo.

Después de que cenaron, Katara volvió a curarlo.

-Es sorprendente cómo funciona la curación del agua control, ahora apenas si me duele.

-Me alegro escuchar eso, porque he pensado que debemos alejarnos un poco más, ya sabes por simple precaución de que anden cerca alguna tropa de la Nación del Fuego.

-Si es una buena idea, vayamos a dormir para que mañana temprano partamos.

La maestra agua trepo en Appa para bajar algunas mantas.

-No sé si sea buena idea que dejemos el fuego encendido toda la noche.- Sugirió.

-No lo es, en cuanto estemos acostados apagaré el fuego.- Dijo Aang.

Acomodaron las mantas a un costado del bisonte y con una pequeña ráfaga de aire el Avatar apagó el fuego. Como tenía que acostarse de lado para no lastimarse las heridas, Katara estaba frente a él pero de espaldas, sin poder evitarlo la estrecho entre sus brazos, le beso la cabeza. "Al fin podré pasar una noche entera junto a ella" pensó, estuvo tentado a decírselo, pero cambió de opinión por temor a que se sintiera incomoda.

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar y de que la princesa le volviera a aplicar la sanación de agua control, partieron. Estuvieron volando durante horas, Katara seguía dirigiendo a Appa, no era conveniente que Aang estuviera sentado demasiado tiempo, ya era riesgoso el viaje. Empezaba a atardecer cuando vieron un pequeño bosque con un arrollo.

-Ahí podemos descansar hoy- le dijo la princesa ya que necesitaban reabastecer sus reservas de agua.

-Me parece bien, es un buen lugar, los árboles nos darán protección.

Descendieron junto al río, aprovechando que el día era caluroso se asearon en el río, comieron algo de fruta y verduras, estaban terminando cuando de repente sintieron los filos de unas lanzas en sus cuellos.

-No intenten moverse.

* * *

Creo que ni un millón de disculpas bastarían por mi retraso, mi musa se escapó aunque espero que no lo vuelva a hacer :D

maya 1234: Gracias por leer y comentar. Aunque me tarde en actualizar ten la seguridad de que voy a terminar la historia =)

pxdxlu: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegro que te guste mi historia =)

Katara 2323: Gracias por seguir la historia y comentar cada capítulo, a mí también me agradó la idea de que su primer beso fuera en la cueva de los enamorados =)

Nuharo: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, que bueno que te ha gustado =)

flor: Me alegra que te guste, gracias por tu comentario :D

angelseyer: Muchas gracias por tus palabras que bueno que te gusta la historia ;)

Y muchas gracias también a todos los lectores anónimos.


	8. Chapter 8

**La serie Avatar no me pertenece, solo escribo por diversión.**

**Capítulo 8**

-No se muevan- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, a Katara se le hizo algo conocida, intentó girar la cabeza pero la punta de la lanza se clavó más en su cuello.

-¿Quiénes son y que hacen aquí?- volvió a preguntar el extraño.

Aang sabía que no podía revelar sus verdaderas identidades por si se trataban de espías de la Nación del Fuego.

-Solo somos viajeros, venimos en paz- dijo el Avatar.

-¿A dónde se dirigen?- les volvió a preguntar.

-Vamos a Ba Sin Se- en eso quiso ser honesto el maestro aire, no ganaba nada con inventar una mentira.

-Levántense y giren lentamente, es mejor que no intenten nada estúpido.

Aang miró de reojo a Katara pero ella tenía el rostro sin ninguna expresión. Se levantaron y se giraron para ver a sus atacantes-

-¡Sokka!- exclamó la princesa.

-¡Hermana!- dijo a su vez el joven y dejó caer su lanza para tomarla en sus brazos, durante unos minutos permanecieron abrazados con fuerza, Cuando se separaron los dos tenían lagrimas en sus ojos. Sokka se volvió hacia los demás hombres.

-Está todo bien, es mi hermana y supongo que tú eres el Avatar Aang- se inclinó respetuosamente ante él.

-Sí.- contestó con una inclinación.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?!

La mirada de Sokka se llenó de tristeza, tomo aire.

-Vayamos al campamento, ahí les contaré todo.- Les dijo desanimado.

Katara y Aang intercambiaron una mirada temerosa. Siguieron al grupo de hombres, adentrándose al pequeño bosque donde encontraron unas cinco carpas y a unos veinte hombres más, de la Tribu Agua del Norte. Sokka los invitó a sentarse alrededor de una pequeña fogata que estaba casi apagada. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

-La Nación del Fuego nos atacó hace unas semanas, eran demasiados barcos, nos superaban por mucho, a pesar de que luchamos para que no llegaran a la ciudad no sirvió de nada, cuando penetraron...- hizo una pausa y trago grueso para disipar el nudo que tenía en la garganta –destruyeron la ciudad- a pesar de su esfuerzo una lagrima corrió por su mejilla.

Katara le tomó la mano, también sentía un nudo en la garganta, tenía miedo de preguntar pero debía hacerlo.

-¿Y Yue?- Sokka solo negó con la cabeza mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Los demás guerreros, agacharon la cabeza con pesar- ¿Pakku está...? no pudo terminar la pregunta.

-Él se quedó en el Polo Norte resguardando a los sobrevivientes.

-¿Por qué no nos avistaste?- le reprocho débilmente Katara, estaba muy afectada por la noticia que acababa de recibir.

-Nos dirigíamos al Polo Sur, cuando avistamos dos barcos de la Nación del Fuego, como estamos cerca de Ba Sin Se, los atacamos. No íbamos a permitir que atacaran o espiaran.

-¿Se han puesto en contacto con el rey Kuei?- le preguntó Aang, hablando por primera vez.

-Precisamente nos dirigíamos a pedir una audiencia cuando los vimos.

-Y ¿cómo es que se te ocurrió que fuéramos espías si veníamos en un bisonte volador? Que no hay en la Nación del Fuego- Lo cuestionó Katara.

-No podía fiarme de nadie.

-Lo entiendo- dijo el Avatar –y lamento profundamente lo que ha pasado en el Polo Norte, tenemos que terminar con esta guerra. ¡No voy a permitir que haya más víctimas!- dijo con la voz cargada de emoción, por primera vez Katara lo vio como el Avatar.

-Y hacer pagar a los responsables- añadió Sokka con furia en la voz.-Debemos de ir a la ciudad a hablar con el rey, de seguro ya le han llegaron rumores de los ataques; por eso es importante que no permitamos que los ataquen por sorpresa como la han hecho hasta ahora.

-Podríamos dejarlo para mañana, Aang debe de descansar, lo hirieron en la batalla de Omashu hace unos días.

-Pero ya estoy bien, gracias a ti- respondió el Avatar dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a la princesa.

-¿Cómo está eso de que hubo una batalla en Omashu?- preguntó Sokka.

-Hace tres días la Nación del Fuego atacó la ciudad, me temo que la batalla se perdió, eran demasiados.- Explicó Katara, Aang agachó la cabeza avergonzado, al instante ella le tomó la mano –no fue tu culpa- quiso tranquilizarlo.

-Eso no es consuelo para mí- dijo el maestro aire apesumbrado.

-La ciudad estaba vacía, el rey Bumi la mando desalojar antes de que los soldados llegaran a ella

Aang iba a decir algo pero en ese momento se escuchó un alboroto en una cabaña alejada.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el príncipe de la Tribu Agua. Un soldado corrió a la tienda de campaña y regresó rápidamente.

-El prisionero alcanzó a escuchar que el Avatar estaba en el campamento y solicita verlo.

-Como si tuviera derecho a algo- espetó Sokka con amargura.

-¿Tienes un prisionero?- preguntó Katara.

-En realidad son varios, son la tripulación de uno de los barcos que atacamos, el otro logró huir, pero no en muy buenas condiciones.

-Creo que sería bueno ir a ver a ese prisionero- Aang se levantó rápido y sintió un dolor que le atravesaba la espalda, la princesa de inmediato se acercó a él.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Aang –solo fue un leve dolor, ya estoy bien. Llévenme a donde está el prisionero.

Katara dudó un poco, pero no era bueno contradecir al avatar, lo soltó sin decir nada pero caminó detrás de él.

Los llevaron a una carpa, Aang entró y se llevó una gran sorpresa, Zuko estaba sentado en el piso con las manos y los pies atados.

-¡Aang, en verdad eres tú!- dijo Zuko con alivio.

-¡Zuko! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué es lo que pretende tu Nación con todos estos ataques?

-Así que decía la verdad- dijo Sokka, el Avatar lo miró –lo interrogamos en cuanto capturamos a la tripulación, que no era mucha, nos dijo que era el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, no le creí y aunque lo fuera no podía dejarlo ir a ningún lado.

-Explícanos- le exigió Aang.

-Mi padre es el culpable de todo esto, se le ha metido a la cabeza que el invadir a las otras naciones les ayudará a tener un desarrollo industrial como el nuestro.

-Y nunca se le paso por la cabeza pensar en todas las personas que han muerto por su causa, no pensó en todas las familias destrozadas- le dijo Sokka con los puños apretados, conteniendo su furia.

-No creo que lo haya pensado y si lo hizo no creo que le importe.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- lo cuestionó Aang.

-Yo no lo apoyo, lo deberías de saber bien- le dijo Zuko, con algo de amargura en su voz.

-Lo sé, solo que tenía que comprobarlo- le respondió el Avatar y se acercó a él para desatarlo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo Sokka.

-Zuko, es mi amigo y yo doy la cara por él, estoy seguro de que no tiene nada que ver con los ataquen, ni con los planes de su padre.

-¿Y entonces qué hacía en un barco cerca de Ba Sin Se?

-Vine para advertirle al rey Kuei los planes de mi padre- explicó el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego.

Sokka no se veía muy convencido y no estaba dispuesto a creer en nadie de esa nación. Aang, después de soltar a Zuko, se acercó a Sokka.

-Sé que es difícil para ti confiar en él después de todo lo que has pasado, pero te aseguro que no planea nada en contra de nosotros y puede sernos de mucha ayuda para terminar esta horrible guerra.

Sokka dudo por uno momento, miró a Zuko y después a Aang, finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien, pero tú serás responsable de él.- dijo y salió de la tienda.

-¡Sokka!- le reprendió Katara, intentó salir detrás de él pero Aang la tomo del brazo.

-Dale unos minutos, todo esto es muy duro para él.- Katara aceptó con un asentimiento de cabeza. –Quiero que conozcas a mi amigo Zuko, Zuko ella es mi prometida, la princesa Katara.

-¡Vaya noticia! es un placer conocerla princesa- le dijo con una inclinación.

-Lo mismo digo- respondió ella, aunque no estaba muy convencida de confiar en alguien de la Nación del Fuego después de todo lo que había hecho.

-Y que hay con tu tripulación, ¿están de nuestra parte?

-Por su puesto, nos escapamos de la Nación del Fuego en cuanto pudimos, nos costó bastante trabajo, de hecho Sokka nos ayudó sin quererlo, porque el otro barco nos estaba persiguiendo. Lo malo del asunto es que en cuanto lleguen a tierra van a avisarle a mi padre que escapé y que hay miembros de la Tribu Agua cerca de Ba Sin Se.

-Pues entonces tenemos que ir a ver al rey Kuei cuanto antes.- Dijo Sokka –no debemos permitir que los tomen por sorpresa, la capital del Reino Tierra no puede caer, su ejército es lo suficientemente grande y fuerte para hacerle frente a la Nación del Fuego.

-Podríamos ir de una vez, todavía es temprano, no creo que el rey se niegue a ver al Avatar y menos por el asunto que nos atañe.- dijo Aang, aunque no le gustaba utilizar su posición pero en este caso era necesario.

-Tiene que ser una delegación pequeña, así si hay algún espía no sospechará.- intervino Sokka.

-Eso quiere decir que tendremos que dejar a Appa- dijo Aang un poco angustiado ante tal idea.

-No te preocupes yo podría quedarme para cuidarlo, ya me conoce y no creo que haya algún problema- se ofreció Katara con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su prometido.

Sin tener un argumento sólido para negarse, aceptó con una inclinación de cabeza. No sabía por qué no le gustaba que se quedara ahí sola.

-No te preocupes, -le dijo Sokka, dándole una palmadita en la espalda, mis hombres se quedaran y estarán alerta.

-En ese caso pongámonos en marcha para que regresemos antes de que anochezca. Creo que es conveniente que Zuko venga con nosotros, él sabe lo que su padre planea.- opinó Aang, podía ver que a Sokka no le agradaba la idea pero era necesario que el príncipe les acompañara.

-Si no hay más remedio- dijo Sokka a regañadientes. Dio indicaciones a sus hombres de que estuvieran alerta.

Aang aprovechó para acercarse a Katara, ella lo abrazó.

-No te preocupes, voy a estar bien- le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

-No estaré tranquilo hasta que regrese y te vea sana y a salvo.

Ella le sonrió, le enternecía mucho su preocupación y sin decir nada más se paró en las puntas de los pies para darle un beso, que él correspondió gustoso.

-¡Hey tortolos! Tenemos que ir a ver al rey- les grito Sokka.

Cortaron el beso y se separaron.

-Cuídate mucho- le pidió Aang.

-Claro, además de que no vas a irte por mucho tiempo- le sonrió la princesa.

Antes de soltarla por completo el Avatar le dio un suave beso y se encaminó a donde lo esperaban Zuko, Sokka y dos de sus soldados.

El trayecto a la ciudad era corto y esperaban que una vez que estuvieran dentro les facilitaran algún carruaje.

Llegamos a las imponentes puertas de la ciudad en menos tiempo del que esperaban, Aang se adelantó para hablar con el vigilante, como ya había estado varias veces en la ciudad esperaba no tener ningún problema para que le avisaran al rey. En cuanto el soldado lo reconoció mando a un mensajero para que le notificaran al rey de la presencia del Avatar y sus acompañantes, les consiguió un carruaje y de inmediato salieron hacia el palacio.

-Bueno esto está saliendo mejor de lo que pensé- dijo Sokka. -Gracias a tus influencias- le sonrió a Aang, esté se sonrojó ligeramente.

-He estado en la ciudad varias veces, como Avatar he tratado algunos asuntos con el rey, además de que estuve aquí durante algunos meses para mi entrenamiento en tierra control.

-Y ¿ya has terminado tu entrenamiento con los cuatro elementos?- le preguntó Zuko.

-Bueno, creo que eso es mejor que se lo preguntemos a Katara.- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

-¿Ella es tu prometida?- volvió a preguntar el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego.

-Así es,- respondió un tanto incomodo por no saber cómo Sokka tomaría la situación.

-No sabía que tenías novia, nunca me lo pusiste en tus cartas.

-Bueno... es algo complicado.- El príncipe lo miraba con mucha curiosidad, pero en ese momento llegaron a las puertas del palacio. Aang agradeció a los espíritus, estaba seguro de que Sokka sabía todo acerca de su compromiso pero no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar Zuko, que está totalmente en contra de los matrimonios concertados.

Una vez que llegaron al palacio, los condujeron a la sala del trono, donde los esperaba el rey Kuei.

-Avatar, que sorpresa, ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?

-Desgraciadamente no son buenas noticias rey Kuei,- le dijo sin ningún rodeo –ellos son el príncipe Sokka de la Tribu Agua del Norte y el es el príncipe Zuko de la Nación del Fuego, pero no se preocupe el está de nuestro lado y es de mi entera confianza- añadió rápidamente cuando vio que el rey se disponía a hablarle a sus guardias. –Como es seguro que ya esté enterado de los ataques que ha habido por parte de la Nación del fuego- el rey asintió con la cabeza- tenemos la certeza de que el siguiente objetivo es Ba Sin Se- dijo Aang sin rodeos.

El rey se paró del trono ante semejante noticia, sabía que la Nación del Fuego estaba atacando pero no esperaba que tan pronto atacaran su ciudad.

-Ya han atacado Omashu y por desgracia tomaron la ciudad- el rey contuvo el aliento, le parecía imposible que la ciudad hubiera caído- por fortuna el rey Bumi tomo precauciones y la ciudad estaba vacía. Pero ahora necesitamos planear la defensa de Ba Sin Se, y me gustaría su apoyo para hacerle frente a la Nación del Fuego, tenemos el apoyo del ejercito de la Tribu Agua del Sur, solo necesitamos enviar un mensaje del lugar en el que tienen que llegar las tropas.

-¿Y qué hay del ejercito de la Tribu Agua del Norte?- preguntó el rey.

El semblante de Sokka se tornó triste para después endurecerse.

-Los hombres que sobrevivimos estamos listos para la batalla, de hecho estamos escondidos en el bosque que está cerca de aquí y logramos ahuyentar a un barco que estaba siguiendo al príncipe Zuko.

El rey estaba asombrado y Sokka no supo si era por la noticia de la destrucción de su ciudad o porque un barco de la Nación del Fuego estuvo tan cerca de su ciudad y el no se enteró.

-Llamaré a mis generales y consejeros para que planeemos todo.- dijo el rey y se dirigió hacia un sirviente cercano para darle la orden de que llamaran a los generales. –Mientras llegan pasemos al salón de juntas, ahí tenemos un mapa del mundo que nos será de mucha utilidad, también pediré que le preparen unas habitaciones para que pasen la noche en palacio.

Al oír esto Aang se preocupó.

-Disculpe su majestad pero no podemos quedarnos aquí en la noche, como dijo el príncipe Sokka sus hombres y la princesa Katara están en el bosque cercano y me gustaría regresar antes del oscurecer para ver que todos están bien.

Sokka sonrió ligeramente al ver la preocupación de Aang por su hermana.

-No deben de quedarse más tiempo ahí, deben de venir todos a la ciudad para que estén más seguros, sobre todo la princesa.

-Podemos tener una reunión rápida con los generales y los consejeros, regresamos al campamento y mañana a primera hora vendremos para aceptar su hospitalidad- dijo Sokka.

Aang estuvo de acuerdo, no quería ni siquiera imaginarse a Katara pasando la noche sola en medio del bosque, reconocía que era una exageración de su parte porque había casi veinte hombres que la cuidarían, además de que estaba Appa. Se regañó mentalmente por ser tan sobre protector con ella y se seguía asombrando de que en tan pocos mese se hubiera hecho tan importante en su vida.

Cuando llegaron al salón, ya estaban ahí los cuatro generales más importantes de la ciudad, el rey los presento como los generales: Fong, How, Sang y Shen; además, los dos consejeros reales, Aang se sorprendió cuando reconoció a Toph, vestida elegantemente pero sin esos vestidos aparatosos que usan las damas de alta sociedad.

-¡¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí?! Pies ligeros, hace tiempo que no sé nada de ti- dijo la maestra tierra mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¡Vaya si fu, ahora eres consejera del rey! ¡Te felicito en verdad!- le dijo Aang dándole un rápido abrazo, sabía muy bien que a ella no le gustaban esas demostraciones afectivas, además de que no era el momento para ponerse al corriente sobre sus vidas.

Toph le presento al otro consejero como Yuan, y el avatar le presento a Sokka y a Zuko, la maestra tierra se inclino respetuosamente ante los príncipes; Aang pensó que le había hecho bien para sus modales ser consejera del rey.

Después de las presentaciones pasaron a una gran mesa central que resultó ser un gran mapa del mundo hecho en una gran roca. Discutieron el fortalecer la seguridad de la ciudad, aunque ninguno de los generales lo consideraban necesario, alegando que los muros de la ciudad eran tan resistentes que nadie ni nada podía atravesarlos sin estar autorizado. Acordaron en mandar varias tropas para sitiar a la Nación del Fuego, debilitarla y exigirle que dejara los ataques y sobre todo pedir la destitución del Señor del Fuego Ozai; en este punto Zuko fue de mucha ayuda, antes apenas si había hablado, dando todos los detalles para que el sitio funcionara y no quedara ninguna posible salida. Además de detallar las defensas que la custodiaban.

Por su parte Sokka escribió una carta a su padre, pidiéndole que mandara sus tropas para ayudar en el sitio que se estaba planeando, esperaba que los barcos de la Tribu Agua tardaran cuatro o cinco días en llegar a la costa cercana a la ciudad.

A la mañana siguiente se terminarían de acordar los detalles del sitio, todos estaban de acuerdo con que eso era lo mejor, no querían que la Nación del Fuego atacara a otras poblaciones.

Toph se ofreció acompañarlos hasta su campamento y quedarse con ellos hasta el otro día para ayudarlos a trasladarse a la ciudad y así aprovechaba para ponerse al día con su amigo. Pero todos sus planes se arruinaron cuando al salir del salón un soldado se dirigió a ellos apresurado.

-¡Ha habido una explosión!- le informo al rey.

-¿Donde?

-En el bosque que está al sur, cerca de aquí.

La sangre abandonó el rostro de Aang, ese era el lugar donde estaba el campamento. Sin escuchar nada, ni a nadie más, tomó su planeador y se dirigió al balcón que estaba enfrente. Voló en dirección a la columna de humo que se alzaba en donde había dejado a Katara, con el corazón latiéndole a gran velocidad, nunca se perdonaría si algo malo le pasaba.

En cuanto llegó al campamento su corazón, que antes latía veloz, se detuvo. Todo estaba en llamas y no había rastro de ninguno de los soldados de la tribu agua; con lo poco que le quedaba de sentido común, lanzó una ráfaga de aire para apagar los incendios, un quejido a su derecha llamó su atención y corrió con la esperanza de que fuera Katara. Se desilusionó cuando encontró a dos soldados inconscientes, tomo a uno por los hombros y sin mucha delicadeza lo sacudió hasta que abrió los ojos.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!- le exigió.

-Nos emboscaron... –dijo con dificultad.

-¡¿Y la princesa?! ¡¿Dónde está la princesa?!- volvió a sacudir al soldado.

-Se la llevaron.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo ¿Qué les pareció?

74 rewies son muy halagadores para mí y espero que les siga gustando mi historia :D

Maya 1234: Muchas gracias por leer y me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado la historia, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado =)

También quiero agradecer a todos los lectores anónimos.

Los invito a que se den una vuelta por una página y un grupo de face: Avatar Aang, último maestro aire. Hispanoamérica. "Los espero" XD

Besos y abrazos a todos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo =)


	9. Chapter 9

**Avatar no me pertenece, escribo sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

**Capítulo 9**

_-¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!- le exigió._

_-Nos emboscaron... –dijo con dificultad._

_-¡¿Y la princesa?! ¡¿Dónde está la princesa?!- volvió a sacudir al soldado._

_-Se la llevaron._

Aang se quedó sin aliento, de repente sintió dolor y furia a partes iguales, sintió como empezaba a entrar en estado Avatar.

-¡Aang, tienes que tranquilizarte!- le dijo Toph que acababa de llegar al campamento.

-No, los voy a destruir- fue su respuesta, una parte de su conciencia no reconoció su voz ni ese sentimiento de venganza que lo invadía.

-No tiene por qué ser así, podemos rescatarla- volvió a hablar la maestra tierra tratando de tranquilizarlo mientras intentaba acercarse a él.

-Y si está...- no pudo continuar.

-No, no pienses así, ella está bien y la volverás a ver- por fin logró tomarlo de la mano, nunca lo había visto en estado Avatar y por primera vez desde que lo conocía sintió miedo de su poder.

Entre la neblina de dolor y odio que inundaba su mente, escucho algunas voces conocidas y poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, recordó las palabras de Gyatso "debes de aprender a dominar el estado Avatar, no te dejes dominar por la ira o el miedo". Respiro profundamente, para tranquilizarse totalmente, entonces pudo ver a varias personas. Reconoció a Sokka y a Zuko, mirándolo con preocupación; también estaban dos de los generales y varios soldados del Reino Tierra, además de los soldados de la Tribu Agua que los acompañaron a la ciudad.

Aang se giró hacia Sokka.

-La Nación del Fuego capturó a Katara.- Dijo sin rodeos, tragándose el nudo que tenía en la garganta y soportando el dolor en la espalda, el cual era un recordatorio de lo que ella había hecho por él.

Sokka estaba callado, no sabía que decir, tenía tanto miedo por su hermana, su pequeña y querida herma.

-¡Todo es culpa de tu padre y tendrá que pagar!- le dijo a Zuko con furia.

-Lo sé- contestó, su rostro estaba inexpresivo.

-Debemos ir a Ba Sin Se para que el Rey nos proporciones unos barcos y los sigamos, -dijo Aang, ignorando todo lo demás, lo que más le importaba era rescatar a Katara.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero solo en la primera parte, no podemos zarpar en estos momentos, está oscureciendo y no podremos encontrar un barco pero si podemos tropezarnos con alguna criatura marina peligrosa. Considero que lo mejor es esperar a mañana por lo menos.- Dijo Toph.

Todos guardaron silencio considerando las palabras de la maestra tierra, Aang se dio cuenta porque había sido nombrada consejera del rey, aunque en estos momentos no estaba muy de acuerdo con ese plan, lo que quería era salir de inmediato a buscarla y asegurarse de que estaba sana y a salvo. "_Si la han dañado, la Nación del Fuego va a conocer mi furia", _ese pensamiento invadió su mente pero así como apareció lo desechó, tenía que tranquilizarse.

-Vamos "pies ligeros"- lo llamó Toph, alejándolo de sus malos pensamientos.

-Esperen un momento ¿dónde está Appa?- preguntó el Avatar.

-Escapó- dijo uno de los soldados de la Tribu Agua –le lanzaron una bola de fuego y voló, no sé en qué dirección.

Aang sacó un silbato de su ropa y soplo, no emitió ningún sonido. Todos los presentes miraron hacia todos lados, después de unos segundos el bisonte apareció en el aire; aterrizó cerca de ellos, el Avatar lo acarició y le dijo algo que los demás no escucharon pero si oyeron el leve gruñido que emitió el animal.

Caminaron en silencio, Aang caminó junto a Sokka.

-La encontraré y la traeré a salvo, te lo prometo- le dijo con solemnidad. El príncipe de la tribu Agua lo miró con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

-Mi hermana es muy importante para ti- era una afirmación más que una pregunta.

-Sí y creo que ella no tiene idea de cuánto- le dijo. _"Yo tampoco tenía idea de hasta qué punto es importante para mí"._

-Haremos hasta lo imposible por rescatarla, debo confesarte que estoy muy preocupado por ella pero también sé que es una mujer fuerte y una gran maestra agua, no será fácil que la lastimen.- Le dijo Sokka al Avatar con una leve sonrisa.

Aang asintió con la cabeza, sabía que Katara era fuerte pero eso no le quitaba el miedo de que la lastimaran, es más lo aumentaba.

Llegaron a la ciudad, por ordenes de Toph les proporcionaron un transporte, Aang se negó y trepó en Appa, desde el aire los seguiría. Ya en el palacio les proporcionaron habitaciones y alojaron al bisonte en los establos.

Hubo una nueva reunión donde pusieron al rey al tanto de todo lo que había ocurrido en el campamento, se planeo una estrategia además de acordarse de mandarle un nuevo mensaje al rey Hakoda para ponerlo darle la noticia y que se uniera con ellos en el mar.

En cuanto terminó, salió al patio y de un salto llegó al techo de una torre, se sentó en posición de loto para comenzar a meditar, lo necesitaba mucho, poco a poco dejo de sentir el viento cálido rozar sus brazos y de escuchar los ruidos típicos de la ciudad. Se vio volando sobre la ciudad, como si fuera un sueño, llegó al mar, observó las olas en calma. No sabía a dónde iba, simplemente se dejaba llevar. Después de unos minutos llegó a una gran isla, en un principio no la reconoció, cuando se acercó más supo con certeza que era la Nación del Fuego, cada vez con más rapidez se acercaba al palacio, atravesó las paredes, paso por la sala del trono y por diversas habitaciones, descendió hasta lo que parecía un sótano... más bien un calabozo. Se detuvo, ahí estaba.

Mientras tanto, en el techo de una torre de Ba Sin Se, un brillo extraño iluminó el cielo. Las flechas de Aang brillaban, abrió los ojos, que también estaban iluminados, y sonrió. Ya sabía dónde estaba o a dónde iban a llevar a Katara.

* * *

**¿Pero qué pasó con Katara?**

Hacía un par de horas que Aang, Zuko y Sokka se habían ido a ver al rey Kuei y aunque ella se había ofrecido para quedarse a cuidar a Appa, en estos momentos se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Se sentía ansiosa y no sabía por qué.

-Iré a hacer la ronda- le dijo un soldado, haciendo una inclinación respetuosa.

-¿Solo? ¿No sería mejor que fueran dos personas?

-Así lo hemos estado haciendo, princesa. Pero si usted quiere puedo ir con otro soldado.

-Creo que sería lo mejor, es mejor tomar precauciones en estos momentos.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, los soldados se marcharon, por lo que le dijeron solo estaban asegurando un pequeño perímetro, por lo que no debían de tardar demasiado. Para distraerse se dirigió a donde estaba Appa y comenzó a alimentarlo.

-Todo va a estar bien ¿Verdad?- le preguntó al bisonte mientras le acariciaba el pelaje, él le gruño en respuesta –tienes razón, no hay nada por lo que deba estar inquieta- siguió ahí, acariciándolo distraídamente.

Había recordado que no había conocido a Momo en esa rápida visita que hicieron al Templo Aire del Sur, así ten ensimismada en sus pensamientos no se percató de que ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer, fue el sonido de una explosión lo que la sacó de ese estado.

-Quédate aquí- le dijo a Appa.

Corrió al campamento, todo parecía normal, no había ninguna señal de esa explosión pero había demasiado silencio; era raro que no estuvieran ahí los otros soldados. Escuchó un ruido cercano y de inmediato formó dos brazos con el agua que llevaba en su cantimplora (por suerte la había llenado esa misma tarde), sin saber bien como, se vio rodeado por soldados de la Nación del Fuego.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- dijo una mujer con una voz melosa y a la vez altanera. –Una maestra agua ¿qué haces sola en un campamento lleno de hombres?- dijo con malicia.

Katara sintió que la rabia la invadía pero sabía que no era el momento para dejarse dominar por ella, debía ser más inteligente si quería salir bien librada de esta situación.

-¿Tú quién eres?- le preguntó la maestra agua tratando de sonar igual de altanera.

-Soy la princesa Azula, aunque no debería de perder mi tiempo con una sucia campesina,- le dijo mirándola de arriba abajo con superioridad –por muy maestra agua que seas.

-No deberías de subestimarme, el ser una campesina no tiene nada que ver con mis habilidades.- le respondió, no sabía que tan bueno sería revelar que era la princesa del Polo Sur. Tenía que buscar una oportunidad para llegar a donde estaba Appa y escapar. No era tan soberbia para pensar que podía vencer ella sola a esos soldados, por su experiencia sabía que eran muy buenos en combate; lo que necesitaba era una distracción pero no la encontraba.

-Tengo entendido que el príncipe del Polo Sur está aquí, tuvo la osadía de atacar un barco de mi armada, además de capturar a mi hermano. Pero veo que no están aquí ¿Dime a donde han ido?

-No veo por qué deba de responderte.

-Mira campesina, lo podemos hacer por las buenas o por las malas, tú decides.

-Quiero ver como lo intentas.

Con una señal los maestros fuego comenzaron a atacar a la princesa. Ella se defendía lanzando látigos de agua, logró derribar a tres oponentes, pero la superaban en número, además de que se estaba quedando sin agua. _"Si estuviera cerca del lago podría hacer más, pero sin agua..."_ Intentó abrirse camino hacia Appa pero era justo donde estaba Azula, que al parecer cansada de que no pudieran con ella, decidió entrar en la pelea. Movió las manos de un lado al otro formando un rayo, que se fue haciendo más grande con cada movimiento.

Cuando lo lanzó Katara se movió rápidamente, no la alcanzo pero al tocar el piso se produjo una gran explosión que la lanzó varios metros atrás, quedando inconsciente.

-¡Princesa!- gritó un soldado que acababa de llegar corriendo, seguido de Appa.

Azula volvió a lanzar un rayo, el soldado salió volando, cayó detrás de unos matorrales y Appa se alejó volando, espantado por la explosión.

-Vaya, vaya. Pensé que era una simple campesina y resulta que es la princesa y por lo que sé, también es la prometida del Avatar. Mi suerte no podía ser mejor. Llévenla al barco, regresamos a casa.- ordenó Azula con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

Hola, sé que es un capítulo pequeño pero me pareció conveniente dejarlo hasta ahí

Wiiiii 80 reviews, gracias, gracias, gracias por comentar y hacerme taaan feliz con sus palabras, no saben cuánto me alegra que les guste mi historia

**Estrella:** muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

**Maya 1234:** Gracias por tus palabras, si arriba el KATAAANG

**kenavanenit 1216:** Acertaste, se la llevó Azula

Saludos y les mando muchos besos XO


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

En cuanto Aang abrió los ojos bajo de inmediato a la habitación donde estaba Zuko y entró sin llamar.

-¡Sé donde la tienen! Pero necesito de tu ayuda para que me ubiques y poder rescatarla- le dijo sin preámbulo.

-¡¿De qué me estás hablando?!- le preguntó el príncipe del fuego, después de apagar las llamas que había formado debido al susto que se llevó.

-¡De Katara!

-Me quieres explicar todo con calma para que sea capaz de entenderte.

Aang respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y poder explicar lo que había visto en la torre.

-La verdad no sé como sucedió pero estaba en una de las torres meditando, cuando de repente sentí como me alejaba y me vi sobrevolando el mar hasta llegar a la Nación del Fuego, me adentré en ella hasta llegar al palacio, me introduje por sus pasillos, baje por varias escaleras hasta que llegué a unos calabozos, me detuve frente a uno y ahí estaba Katara, ¡era ella, estoy seguro!  
-¿Sabes lo que eso significa?- le preguntó Zuko asombrado.

-Claro, que podremos rescatarla con rapidez y sin arriesgarla demasiado.- Contestó el Avatar, contento por primera vez desde que se la habían llevado.

-Aparte de eso- insistió el maestro fuego, pero vio que Aang no entendía lo que le quería decir. –Tienes una fuerte conexión espiritual con ella.

-Puede ser- le respondió Aang con duda, sin saber lo que esto significaba en realidad.

-Bueno, yo no tengo ninguna duda. Si no fuera así, tu espíritu no la hubiera encontrado y déjame decirte que no es algo que pase a menudo, ni siquiera para los avatar.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de esto?

-Mi tío Iroh me lo contó. Hablando de él, le mande un mensaje para que esté atento a los barcos que lleguen a la Nación del Fuego, aunque no se va a poder acercar. Cuando huí, mi padre sospechó de él y se tuvo que esconder.

-Entiendo, espero que Iroh tenga cuidado para que no lo capturen.

-Lo tendrá, no te preocupes.

-Regresando al asunto del resácate, necesito tu ayuda y la de Sokka para hacer un mapa.

-Claro, además de que podemos pedirle al rey un mapa de la Nación del Fuego para planear el ataque.

-Bien, entonces mañana haremos los mapas- Aang se despidió de Zuko y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya.

A la mañana siguiente mientras desayunaban, el Avatar le platicó a Sokka lo que había pasado la noche anterior, el príncipe del Polo Sur se quedó muy sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando.

Cuando terminaron se dirigieron a una sala donde les proporcionaron un gran mapa de la Nación del Fuego. Con las indicaciones que le dieron Aang y Zuko, Sokka pudo hacer un mapa del interior del palacio, además de que determinaron cual era la mejor ruta para llegar a la ciudad.

-Me parece muy extraño que la hayan llevado ahí. Esos calabozos no se han usado en años- dijo el príncipe de fuego, con el ceño arrugado.

-¿A qué otra parte la podrían llevar?- preguntó Aang, tenía que estar preparados por si la sacaban de ahí antes de que la rescataran.

-Bueno, la prisión de máxima seguridad es La Roca Hirviente.

-Está en un volcán.- preguntó el Avatar, debía de tener toda la información.

-No, es un tipo de geiser con agua hirviendo alrededor. Según mi punto de vista es el lugar más apropiado para llevarla pero mi padre puede ser impredecible.

-Pues a mí no me parece tan descabellada la idea de llevarla al calabozo del palacio, ¿quién se puede imaginar que va a estar ahí? Además de que la seguridad es grande y difícil de penetrar.- Dijo Sokka, analizando los mapas –creo que es el lugar ideal para tenerla.

-Además de que si la quieren interrogar la tienen a la mano- intervino Toph por primera vez –aunque también la pueden querer como rehén, para chantajear a rey Hakoda o a ti mismo Aang, sería un golpe bajo e inesperado.

Ante esas palabras el maestro aire se levantó de un salto de su asiento.

-Si se atreven a quemarle un solo cabello, no me detendré por nada- esto último lo dijo mirando a Zuko.

-Tienes razón, mi padre se ha pasado y tiene que pagar por todo lo que ha hecho.

En ese momento entró un sirviente con una lechuza ártica en el hombro, Sokka se levantó de inmediato y se acercó a al reconocer el ave, comunes mensajeras en los Polos.

-Este mensaje acaba de llegar- le dijo al príncipe mientras se lo entregaba.

Sokka lo leyó de inmediato.

-Es de mi padre, dice que ya están cerca, tal vez hoy en la noche llegue con una flota de barcos- dijo entusiasmado.

-¿Cómo pudo llegar tan rápido?- dijo Aang –le mandamos el mensaje a penas hace dos días.

-Se lo preguntaremos en cuanto llegue. Llévale el mensaje al rey para que esté al tanto- le dijo Sokka al sirviente.

En cuanto salió, todos siguieron afinando el mapa para cuando tuvieran la reunión con el rey y los generales, dentro de una hora.

Aang esperaba que esta información fuera de gran ayuda al momento de atacar y así facilitar la victoria. Estaba determinado a vencer a Ozai, no quería que la guerra se extendiera por más tiempo.

Cuando llegó el momento de la reunión, todos se dirigieron a la sala donde iba a tener lugar, ya los estaban esperando el rey y los generales. El Avatar pidió la palabra para ponerlos al tanto de la visión que tuvo y de cómo ya habían hecho un mapa muy detallado con la ayuda de Zuko y Sokka.

-Si me lo permite- se dirigió al rey- me gustaría entrar al palacio solo con un pequeño grupo.

-Me parece adecuado, los demás aseguraremos un perímetro para que no haya sorpresas- después se volvió hacia Sokka –ya avistamos las naves de la tribu agua, calculó que toquen tierra al atardecer. Me gustaría que cuando lleguen tengamos una reunión con ellos para ponerlos al tanto de nuestros planes.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo; terminaron de revisar los mapas y dieron por terminada la reunión.

Aang se sentía inquieto, necesitaba hablar con Hakoda antes de que tocara tierra.

-Sokka tengo que hablar con tu padre de inmediato.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó asombrado.

-Le prometí que cuidaría bien de Katara en este viaje y ve lo que paso- le explicó el Avatar afligido.

-Te entiendo- le dijo Sokka. –Puedes volar para llegar a su barco, con seguridad es el que encabeza la flota.

Aang le sonrió agradecido, por su apoyo y comprensión, se dirigió a su habitación para ir por su planeador.

Una vez en los aires, se sintió un poco mejor y pensó en lo que le diría a Hakoda. Los barcos estaban más cerca de lo que esperaba, vio con asombro que maestros agua los estaban impulsando, eso explicaba el que llegarán tan pronto al puerto.

-Señor, algo se aproxima volando- le dijo un soldado al rey, y le tendió el telescopio. El rey miró por él y una leve sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

-Es el Avatar- dijo, le regreso el telescopio y espero a que aterrizara.

Cuando estaba cerca del primer barco, empezó a descender y vio al Hakoda parado, observándolo. Aterrizó sin ningún problema y se inclinó ante el rey, él se inclinó a su vez en respuesta.

-¿Podría hablar con usted un minuto en privado?

-Vamos a mi camarote- le dijo Hakoda indicándole el camino.

El camarote era pequeño pero estaba decorado de una forma muy elegante en diferentes tonos de azul.

-¡Le fallé!- dijo Aang sin preámbulos, en cuanto cerró la puerta. Hakoda lo miro con extrañeza.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Le prometí que cuidaría muy bien de Katara y ahora... – hizo una pausa para disipar el nudo que tenía en la garganta –se la llevaron.

-Por lo que me dijo Sokka en su carta, ustedes habían ido a Ba Sin Se a pedir una audiencia al rey y Katara se quedó en el campamento con varios soldados de la Tribu Norte.

-Así es- respondió Aang.

- No fue tu culpa,- le dijo mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del Avatar –nadie sabía que había soldados de la Nación del Fuego. Lo que debe importarnos en estos momentos en rescatarla ilesa, ese debe ser nuestro objetivo.

El Avatar se sintió mejor ante las palabras del rey Hakoda, y comenzó a contarle la visión que tuvo de Katara, así como los preparativos que habían hecho en Ba Sin Se.

-Veo que todo está listo, así que mañana mismo podremos partir hacia la Nación del Fuego.

Aang asintió solemnemente. Se quedó en el barco hasta que tocaron tierra, ahí ya los esperaban Sokka y dos generales del rey Kuei. En una hora tenían una reunión para poner al tanto al rey Hakoda de los planes. El Avatar escogió al grupo con que iba a entrar al palacio, todos estaban optimistas en poder controlar la situación y salir victoriosos.

Pero la mayor preocupación del Avatar era rescatar a Katara y ponerla a salvo. La reunión terminó y todos se retiraron a dormir, tenían que descansar porque al siguiente día saldrían al amanecer, con la ayuda de los maestros agua esperaban llegar a la Nación del Fuego pasado el medio día.

Aang estaba recostado en la cama pero no podía dormir, sus pensamientos estaban en su bella Katara, aquella muchacha de piel morena y ojos azules, que lo cautivo desde el momento en que la vio y justo en ese momento un sentimiento lo invadió con tal fuerza que se quedó sin aliento durante unos segundo: ¡LA AMABA! ¡La amaba con toda su ser! solo esperaba que los espíritus le dieran la oportunidad de decírselo, no, ¡de demostrárselo!

**~o~o~o~**

En un calabozo de la Nación del Fuego, Katara permanecía acostada en el camastro destartalado, buscando una forma de escapar, cosa nada sencilla porque su celda estaba muy bien custodiada por cuatro soldado, además que esos pasillos le parecieron una especie de laberinto, bueno era una suposición por que la llevaron con los ojos vendados desde que bajaron del barco y ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba.

Dos veces había ido a "verla" Azula, más bien a burlarse de ella y de su tribu, diciendo que ahora la iban a destruirla como lo hicieron con la Tribu Agua del Norte, Katara no pudo evitar lanzarse hacia ella pero solo logro una sonrisa maliciosa por parte de la maestra fuego.

Pero lo que la tenía más inquieta era la visita que le acababa de hacer Ozai, fue "muy amable", lo que hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Ahora sabía que ella era un simple señuelo para vencer a la Tribu Agua del Sur y al Avatar.

_-Es una suerte que seas su prometida, así mataré dos pájaros de un solo tiro _

_-¡Qué gana con hacer esto, está destruyendo al mundo!- le contesto la maestra agua con desesperación._

_-Veo que no lo entiendes, no estoy destruyendo nada estoy mejorando al mundo, cuando termine habrá más progreso._

_-Pero existen otras formas para hacerlo, no es necesario que muera gente inocente._

_-Jajajajajaja que ilusa eres._

Y se marchó, dejándola más angustiada que cuando despertó y se encontró atrapada en un barco de la armada de la Nación del Fuego.

Cerró nuevamente los ojos y un sinfín de recuerdos llenaron su mente, recuerdos de Aang y de los días que habían pasado juntos. Sintió una punzada dolorosa en el corazón, ahora ya no tenía duda de que estaba totalmente enamorada de él, sospechaba que todo empezó en el viaje a la Isla Kioshi, como no enamorarse de ese Nómada Aire, de su alegría, de su forma de ver la vida. Lo que más le dolía es no habérselo dicho antes, se había tragado el "Te amo" tantas veces, cada vez que la besaba sentía la necesidad de decírselo pero no quería parecer una niña tonta que se enamora en unos cuantos días, ahora se arrepentía y lo que más deseaba en ese momento era tener la oportunidad de poderle decir cuánto lo amaba, se limpió una lágrima que corrió por su mejilla.

La noche pasó y la princesa apenas si pudo dormir, calculaba que era un poco más de medio día cuando escuchó unas explosiones, se paró de inmediato y se acercó a la puerta de su prisión.

-¿Qué está pasando?- les preguntó a los guardias pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Las explosiones se escuchaban más cerca. _"¿Los estarán atacando?" _se preguntó entre aliviada y preocupada. No sabía de lo que podía ser capaz Ozai para derrotar a su padre y a Aang. En ese momento escucho pasos apresurados acercarse.

-¡Hola!- dijo con la esperanza que alguien la fuera a rescatar, pero estas murieron cuando vio a unos soldados acompañados del mismo Ozai.

-Muy bien princesita es momento de irnos- le dijo con una sonrisa malvada que hizo que Katara sintiera escalofríos.

-¡¿A dónde me lleva?!

-Ya lo verás.

Pero no pensaba desperdiciar ninguna oportunidad, por pequeña que fuera, para escapar. Aunque fue en vano, no pudo dar ni dos pasos cuando un soldado se acercó rápidamente y presionando diversos puntos de su cuerpo, la dejo inmóvil.

-Muy bien hecho Ty Lee, necesito que esté consiente pero que no se ponga difícil. Cárgala- le ordenó a otro soldado, que de inmediato obedeció.

Caminaron por los pasillos, como había supuesto Katara, era un laberinto. Cuando salieron a un patio, la princesa cerró los ojos ante la intensa luz del sol de medio día, en cuanto se acostumbro a la claridad pudo ver que iban hacia un globo dirigible. En el momento que abordaron vio una gran explosión que derribo la puerta del palacio y parte de las bardas que estaban a los lados. Y entonces lo vio, era Aang, imponente y poderoso, con un grupo de guerreros.

-¡Es una trampa! ¡Es una trampa!- le grito la maestra agua, aunque dudaba que la hubiera escuchado, debido al ruido de la batalla. Sintió un golpe en la nuca y todo se volvió negro.

El Señor del Fuego sonrió complacido, todo estaba saliendo como lo había planeado.

* * *

Hola, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Cómo verán nos acercamos al final de la historia, el siguiente será el último capítulo pero habrá un epilogo.

**Maya 1234: **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Si mi querido Aang está preocupado :( Besos y abrazos también para ti XD

**Lupsss:** Gracias por tu comentario. Sí arriba el Kataang :3

Saludos, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ;D


	11. Chapter 11

**Avatar: la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, solo escribo por diversión sin fines de lucro**

Este capítulo lo quiero dedicar a mi esposo y a mi amigo Charly. Gracias por sus consejos, me fueron de mucha utilidad =D

**Capítulo 11**

Antes de que saliera el primer rayo del sol, Aang ya estaba listo. En realidad no pudo dormir mucho, estaba muy inquieto para lograrlo, se dirigió al comedor esperando a que los demás llegaran. Cuando entró Hakoda seguido de Sokka, se saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza. A los pocos minutos llegó Zuko con un pergamino en la mano.

-Acabo de recibir noticias de mi tío Iroh, dice que ha encontrado a un gran número de personas que no están de acuerdo con lo que está haciendo mi padre y nos van a apoyar. Se colocarán en partes estratégicas tanto en el muelle como en las inmediaciones del palacio.

-Esa es una gran noticia- le dijo Aang –Nos será de gran ayuda para que esta invasión sea exitosa y podamos rescatar a Katara sin que salga herida.

-Esa debe de ser nuestra prioridad- dijo Hakoda con seriedad.

-Todos estarán en posición en cuanto lleguemos, así que no tendremos muchas dificultades.

-Aún así debemos estar preparados- dijo Sokka con seriedad –no quiero que nos tomen por sorpresa- su voz se quebró un poco al final. Hakoda le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos, se dirigieron a los muelles, los barcos ya estaban listos en cada uno iban dos maestros agua para apresurar el paso, los pocos que quedaban al final se asegurarían de resguardar el puerto. Zarparon, Aang estaba impaciente, hubiera querido volar en Appa para llegar antes, pero ya lo había discutido con Sokka, Zuko y Hakoda y estaban de acuerdo en que era una mala idea, lo único que lograría sería alertar al enemigo. Se sentó, lo más alegado que pudo de la tripulación, en posición de loto para meditar y así tranquilizarse. Funcionó, pasadas varias horas escuchó el grito de "Tierra a la vista" se levantó de inmediato. La entrada a la Nación del Fuego se elevaba ante ellos imponente, con dos dragones de cada lado, Aang esperaba que en cualquier momento las alarmas sonaran y se levantara la malla que impedía el paso a los que se atrevían a entrar sin buenas intenciones.

-Al parecer mi tío y sus aliados lograron tomar el control de las torres vigías- le dijo Zuko a sus espaldas.

-Me alegró de que así sea, mientras más tarde se den cuenta de que estamos aquí será mejor para nosotros.

Llegaron a los muelles y comenzaron a descender, los hombres se formaron. Aang estaba aparte con Toph, Sokka, Zuko, Hakoda, los generales Fong y Sang; ellos eran el grupo que entraría al palacio para rescatar a Katara mientras que los demás aseguraban la zona y evitaban que más soldados de la Nación del Fuego entraran a él.

Un grupo de personas se acercaba corriendo, todos se pusieron alerta y esperaron el ataque, Zuko, que estaba adelante, grito:

-¡Son nuestros aliados!- corrió a encontrarse con su tío, se abrazaron brevemente -¿Cómo están las cosas, tío?

-Aún no han salido las tropas de los cuarteles, pero sonó una alarma cuando entraron, de algún lado vieron que se acercaban, pero no tardaran en salir, eso nos dará tiempo de adentrarnos, espero que la batalla comience a las puertas del palacio.

-¿Mi padre está en el palacio?

-Sí, los vigilantes que estaban ahí, lo confirmaron.

-No perdamos tiempo y comencemos a avanzar- dijo Hakoda.

Las tropas comenzaron a avanzar, todos estaban alerta. Afortunadamente no hubo ningún incidente, la gente cerraba sus ventanas en cuanto pasaban, incluso los comercios estaban cerrando.

Ya se podía vislumbrar el palacio, cuando una gran bola de fuego surcó el cielo. Los maestros tierra lanzaron grandes trozos de piedra, los maestros agua formaron sus látigos, preparados para entrar en acción; y los no maestros, como Sokka y Hakoda, desenfundaron sus espadas.

-¡Debemos estar preparados!- grito Sokka –en cualquier momento aparecerá el ejercito del Fuego.

No pudieron avanzar demasiado, los soldados maestros fuego llegaron. La batalla comenzó, al parecer estaban igualados en número y habilidades. Las piedras salían disparadas en contra de los tanques lanza llamas, que llegaban. Los maestros agua, así como los espadachines peleaban con los soldados que llegaban a pie o los que salían de los destrozados tanques.

-Aang, tenemos que abrirnos camino para llegar al palacio- le dijo Hakoda.

-Sí- dijo y lanzó una gran ráfaga de aire que lanzó a los soldados hacia los lados, dejándoles el paso libre.

El grupo avanzó rápidamente, pero no por mucho tiempo, más soldados de la Nación del Fuego les cerraron nuevamente el paso, el Avatar lanzaba ráfagas de aire para que pudieran avanzar, Toph no se quedaba atrás, levantando el piso para que los soldados volaran por los aires y cayeran inconscientes. Zuko combatía fuego con fuego, haciendo retroceder a sus contrincantes. Y a pesar de que Hakoda y Sokka no eran maestros control, se manejaban muy bien con la espada y ya habían dejado fuera de combate a varios soldados. Los generales Sang y Fong se quedaron rezagados, cubriéndoles las espaldas. Aang volvió a lanzar una ráfaga de aire para despejar el camino, esto funciono pero escucho la voz de Toph.

-¡Pies ligeros deja de lanzarme soldados!- le gruñó.

-Lo siento- se disculpo el Avatar y comenzó a utilizar la tierra control, levantó el piso para derribar a los soldados y tener el camino libre.

Avanzaron rápido, ya podían vislumbrar el palacio. Zuko lanzo una gran bola de fuego hacia atrás para eliminar a los soldados que los venían siguiendo. Unos metros más adelante las puertas del palacio se alzaban imponentes, además de que un gran número de soldados las estaban custodiando, al verlos llegar los comenzaron a atacar, a pesar de la diferencia numérica el Avatar y sus compañeros los superaban en habilidades. Aang lanzó una gran bola de fuego a las puertas, fue tan fuerte la explosión que no solo las puertas salieron volando, también parte de las paredes que estaban a los lados, una vez que se disipó el polvo y el humo ingresaron al patio. Por un momento Aang se quedó estático, cerca de la entrada del palacio estaba un globo aerostático y Ozai lo estaba abordando, detrás de él iban algunos soldados custodiando a Katara, escuchó un grito y de inmediato reconoció la voz de la princesa, aunque no pudo entender que fue lo que dijo. Con horror vio como uno de los soldados la golpeaba en la cabeza y quedaba inconsciente. En ese momento reaccionó y echo a correr para alcanzarlos pero el globo se elevó por los aires, tomó el planeador que llevaba amarrado a la espalda, lo lanzó, atravesó el globo, que de inmediato se comenzó a desinflar y a perder altura. Un rayo le impidió seguir avanzando. Volteo a ver a su atacante.

-¿Por qué el gran Avatar se marcha tan rápido?- dijo Azula con ironía, mientras le lanzaba un chorro de fuego azul.

Aang lanzó una ráfaga de aire para desviar el ataque pero la princesa lo volvió a atacar, ahora el Avatar le lanzó una roca pero ella la esquivó con facilidad.

-Aang vete al globo para que puedas rescatar a Katara- le dijo Zuko.

-¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí? Zuzu, estábamos muy preocupados por ti- le dijo en un tono meloso y después le lanzó un rayo, Toph lanzó una piedra que se hizo mil pedazos cuando el rayo la impacto.

-La distraeré para que tú y Toph puedan rescatar a Katara- le dijo Zuko.

-Te ayudaré con ella- se le unió Hakoda.

Azula los volvió a atacar, esta vez fue Aang quien le lanzó una bola de fuego, aunque ella la esquivó, sirvió como distracción para que el Avatar y Toph se acercaran al globo; estaban por llegar cuando los soldados del fuego salieran y comenzaron a atacarlos. También llegó Sokka.

-Espero que seas de ayuda- le dijo Toph, mientras lanzaba rocas a los soldados.

-No subestimes el poder de mi boomerang- acto seguido lo lanzo, dejando fuera de combate a un soldado.

-¡Vaya! Qué bueno que sabes usar ese juguetito.

-Dejen de platicar y ayúdenme- les pido Aang enojado, lo estaban atacando sin piedad tres soldados.

-Eres el Avatar, no me digas que no puedes con ellos.- Se burló Toph.

-No es eso, necesito una distracción para acercarme al globo.

-¿Una distracción?, muy bien- dijo Sokka – ¡Señorita "yo lo puedo todo"! hazte cargo del soldado de la izquierda, yo me ocupo de los otros dos.

-¡¿Qué?!- respondió Toph, indignada ¡yo puedo con los tres!

-¡Basta!- les dijo el Avatar molesto- esto es urgente. Toph inmoviliza a los dos de la izquierda, Sokka noquea al de la derecha.

Así lo hicieron, ya con el campo libre Aang se acercaba al globo con cautela, antes de llegar a la puerta una explosión lo lanzó de espaldas varios metros, gracias a su aire control resultó ileso.

Del globo salió Ozai, llevaba a Katara agarrada por el cuello con un brazo.

-¡Suéltala!- le demandó el Avatar.

-No estás en posición de exigir nada- le respondió el Señor del Fuego con soberbia.

-El que no está en posición de pedir nada eres tú- le dijo Sokka con furia contenida.

-Veo que has traído compañía- le respondió con burla Ozai.

-Ríndete, no tienes escapatoria- intervino Toph.

-¿Rendirme? Esa es una palabra que no existe en mi vocabulario, sucia maestra tierra.

-¿Cómo me has llamado pedazo de...?

Aang la tomo del brazo y le dijo.

-Contrólate por favor, puede herir a Katara.

Toph apretó los puños con fuerza, intentando controlarse.

-¿Lo ves? No puedes exigirme nada.

Aang también apretó los puños, furioso y sintiéndose impotente, no podía hacer nada mientras tuviera en su poder a la princesa.

-Quítense de mi camino o ella pagará las consecuencias.- dijo dando unos pasos hacia adelante.

-¡No, no lo dejes ir!- le dijo la princesa con voz estrangulada.

-¡Cállate!- le dijo el Señor del Fuego mientras le apretaba más el cuello.

-¡No la lastimes!- le pidió Aang y se alejo unos pasos.

-Sokka- dijo Katara moviendo los dedos de una forma extraña.

-Tendremos que dejarlo ir- dijo Sokka, entendiendo lo que le decía su hermana a señas.

Aang y Toph se sorprendieron de que se rindiera tan fácil.

-¡Están locos!- dijo la maestra tierra con incredulidad –es nuestra oportunidad de terminar con la guerra. ¡Podemos vencerlo!

-Antes de que den un paso, esta linda princesita estará frita- amenazó Ozai formando una daga de fuego con su mano libre.

Ante el temor de que cumpliera su amenaza, Aang tomó del brazo a Toph para dejarle el camino libre. Sokka también se hizo a un lado. Ozai dio el primer paso y con un rápido movimiento Sokka le lanzó su boomerang, este paso detrás del la cabeza del Señor del Fuego.

-¡Qué guerrero más asombroso!- se burló con una carcajada. Justo en ese momento el boomerang regresó y le pegó en la cabeza, aturdido soltó a Katara, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

Aang aprovechó la oportunidad, le lanzó una ráfaga de aire que lo lanzó varios metros atrás. Katara corrió hacia donde estaba Aang.

-¡¿Estás bien?!- le preguntó el Avatar con ansiedad.

-Sí, un poco adolorida de la cabeza pero no es de gravedad.

Sokka se acercó a ella. Sin decirse nada la abrazó.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Toph, Ozai les lanzaba una gran bola de fuego.

Aang respondió el ataque con una gran roca. Ozai le lanzó un rayo que hizo añicos la piedra, seguido de una gran bola de fuego, esta vez el maestro aire uso también el fuego para combatirlo, además de lanzarle piedras. Después de unos minutos el Señor del Fuego se veía algo cansado pero no paraba de luchar.

-¡Ríndete! Ya no tienes alternativa.

-Siempre hay una alternativa.

-Esta vez no, padre- le dijo Zuko que se acercó con paso lento pero con la determinación en los ojos. Se veía agotado y tenía la ropa algo quemada.

-¡¿Tú?!- gritó Ozai con asombro- ¿Cómo es posible que me traiciones? ¿Qué me deshonres?

-Creo que tenemos diferentes formas de ver el honor- le respondió el príncipe con calma –yo soy el que se siente deshonrado por todas las atrocidades que has hecho, las muertes que has provocado.

-Veo con tristeza que no entiendes cómo funciona el mundo.

-No, tú eres el que no entiende y ahora tienes que pagar por ello.

-¡No me podrán vencer!- afirmo.

-Ya lo hemos hecho, tu ejército ha sido derrotado por las Tribus Agua y el ejército de Ba Sin Se.

-Aún me queda Azula.

-No, ya no.- Zuko señaló hacia las puertas del palacio donde se encontraba Azula inconsciente.

-¡Imposible!- grito el Señor del Fuego.

-Ríndete. Volvió a decirle Aang.

-¡Jamás!- exclamó –si no puedo salir de esta, ustedes tampoco lo harán- dijo con demencia y comenzó a formar un circulo de llamas a su alrededor, con cada movimiento de sus manos crecía más y más.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- Urgió Zuko

-¿Qué está haciendo?- preguntó Aang mientras se alejaban.

-Es una vieja técnica llamada el fénix, la explosión arrasará con todo a varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Aang se detuvo al escuchar esto. Katara se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó ansiosa.

-Ve con los demás y avísenle a todos los que puedan para que se pongan a salvo, yo trataré de contener la explosión.

-¡¿Tú qué?! No puedo dejarte aquí. Si tú te quedas yo también.

El Avatar sabía que no había tiempo para discutir.

-Sokka llévatela- ordenó.

El príncipe de la Tribu Agua obedeció, tomó a Katara por un brazo, pero ella se resistió, así que la tomó por la cintura para cargarla en brazos.

-¡No, Aang!- gritó la princesa.

-Toph, cuando escuches la explosión forma un domo para protegerse todos.

-Bien.

-¡Suéltame Sokka! ¡Aang! ¡Aang!- grita la maestra agua mientras Sokka la alejaba.

El Avatar cerró los ojos un segundo, le desgarraba el corazón escucharla. Quería correr hacia ella y abrazarla para que no sufriera. Pero su deber era protegerlos a todos.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaban brillando, al igual que sus flechas. Con un movimiento de sus manos formó una burbuja de aire y se elevó varios metros. Comenzó a jalar rocas y agua, tal vez de un río subterráneo, formando un domo alrededor del palacio. Se produjo la explosión, a pesar del domo, volaron enormes piedras; todo se oscureció debido a la nube de polvo que se formó.

Afortunadamente los soldados, prisioneros y todos los que participaron en la batalla lograron alejarse del palacio un poco. En cuanto Toph sintió la explosión formo una especie de domo para protegerse de las piedras que estaban cayendo.

Cuando el polvo se comenzó a asentar Katara salió corriendo en busca de Aang, el corazón se le fue a los pies, ella pensaba verlo parada cerca de donde había estado el palacio pero no había rastro de él. Comenzó a correr, aunque era difícil a causa de los escombros que había por todos lados.

-¡Aang! ¡Aang! ¿Dónde estás?- comenzó a gritar cuando reconoció un poco el lugar donde se quedó el Avatar. No obtuvo respuesta, siguió buscando, intentando remover escombros – ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡No puedes dejarme!- rogaba mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Y de repente vio algo anaranjado que sobresalía entre las rocas, se acercó deprisa y comenzó a mover las rocas. Ahí estaba Aang inerte.

-¡No, no puede ser! ¡Aang, por favor reacciona!- le decía mientras lo tocaba suavemente, no quería moverlo por si tenía algún hueso roto. Necesitaba agua con urgencia. Como por arte de magia alguien le tendió una cantimplora, al voltear vio a su padre. Sin perder más tiempo sacó el agua y la giró entre sus manos, esta comenzó a brillar, la paso por el agua por todo el cuerpo revisando que no tuviera alguna herida. No entendía lo que pasaba, no tenía ninguna herida evidente, pero no reaccionaba.

Lentamente se acercó a él, lo beso suavemente en los labios y le susurro.

-Vuelve a mí... por favor- una lágrima rodo por su mejilla y cayó en la cara del maestro aire, un resplandor comenzó a surgir donde la gota cayó y se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Y así como empezó, termino.

Todo parecía normal, aparentemente no había ningún cambio en Aang.

-Katara- dijo en un susurro sin abrir los ojos.

Ella comenzó a reír y a llorar, lo abrazó y volvió a besarlo en los labios.

-Aquí estoy, mi amor- le susurró cerca de los labios.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, de inmediato hizo contacto con los de la princesa.

-Pensé que te perdía- le dijo ella aún llorando.

El maestro aire levantó una mano y le acaricio la mejilla.

-Hare hasta lo imposible por estar contigo- le susurró.

Katara lo volvió a besar, acto seguido se volvió hacia su padre.

-Necesitamos llevarlo a un lugar seguro para que descanse y se reponga.

-Por su puesto- dijo Hakoda – lo podemos llevar a algún barco, están intactos y ahí podrá descansar.

Con la ayuda de varios hombres lo llevaron hacia el barco para que descansara, la princesa pensaba que no estaba herido más bien estaba agotado.

Desde el momento en que lo depositaron en la cama de un camarote, se quedó dormido. La maestra agua no se separó de él ni un instante, constantemente lo tocaba para asegurarse de que no tenía temperatura y de que respiraba adecuadamente.

A la mañana siguiente, Aang abrió los ojos, aún se sentía cansado pero ya estaba mejor. Estaba un poco desorientado, lo último que recordaba era que había contenido la explosión provocada por Ozai entrando en estado Avatar, después de eso todo le parecía confuso, aunque recordaba muy bien que Katara lo encontró, lo besó y lo llamo "mi amor". Este recuerdo lo hizo sonreír.

-Veo que ya estas mucho mejor- dijo la dueña de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, gracias a ti- le sonrió dulcemente e intentó incorporarse en la cama pero un ligero mareo lo detuvo.

-No debes esforzarte, aun no recuperas tu fuerza- le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse, recargándolo en la cabecera de la cama. –Traigo tu desayuno, debes de alimentarte bien.- Acercó un plato con fruta y comenzó a dárselo en la boca.

Aang estaba muy enternecido, no recordaba que nadie lo haya cuidado con tanto esmero. Una vez que termino de desayunar, la tomó de las manos.

-Gracias, por salvarme de nuevo.

A la maestra agua se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar esos terribles momentos, cuando pensaba que lo había perdido para siempre.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, tú nos salvaste a todos- le susurró, para que no se le quebrara la voz.

-Es sorprendente como en un año te has convertido en la persona más importante de mi vida- continuó él, con voz firme –quiero preguntarte algo.

-Dime.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si ya estamos comprometidos.- lo miro atentamente, intentando descubrir algún signo de que se sintiera mal.

-Pero eso no vale, quiero que te cases conmigo por amor no por mero compromiso- hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta –Por qué yo... Te amo con todo mí ser.

Katara se quedó sin aliento por unos segundos, todo parecía tan irreal. Un día antes sufría al pensar que lo había perdido y ahora Aang le decía que la amaba.

-¡SÍ, mil veces sí! ¡Yo también TE AMO!- le respondió la princesa con alegría.

Sellaron su declaración con un beso lleno de amor. Haciendo un nuevo compromiso pero ahora por amor. Sin importarles el tiempo que tardara el mundo en volver a la calma, ni el trabajo que tendrían que hacer para que se sanaran las heridas que esa breve guerra había dejado. Ni los tediosos juicios a los que tendrían que asistir para que aquellos involucrados tuvieran un castigo justo.

Lo único que importaba en ese momento es que estaban juntos y su amor les ayudaría a afrontar todo lo que viniera.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Mil disculpas por el retraso de este capítulo, mi musa se fue de vacaciones y regreso bastante floja :P

Bueno este es el último capítulo de esta historia, pero todavía falta el epílogo. Ya estoy trabajando en él y espero que a más tardar en 15 días lo publique.

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y merezca un review =P

**Maya: **Gracias por leer y comentar. A mí también me encanta Aang, y sí este es el último capítulo =(

También quiero agradecer a todos los lectores anónimos por leer, y a los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí si no es así por favor avísenme =D

Nos leemos en el epílogo, los quiero =)


	12. Epílogo

**Avatar no me pertenece, solo la historia que escribo por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**

**Advertencia: Capítulo muy cursi.**

**Epílogo**

Habían pasado seis meses desde que la guerra había terminado. Katara se encontraba sentada frente a un espejo, no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que veía su reflejo. Le parecía imposible que ese día se casara con Aang, tantas cosas habían cambiado y aunque el mundo aún no se recuperaba del todo de la guerra, ya había paz. Las tribus agua se unificaron y la Nación del Fuego estaba en reconstrucción, Omashu, a pesar de la invasión, no sufrió daños de consideración.

Un golpe en la puerta la saco de sus ensoñaciones.

-Adelante.

Kya entró a la habitación junto con Toph, con quien había hecho una buena amistad.

-¡Estás hermosa!- le dijo su madre entusiasmada.

Katara se miró al espejo y sonrió de nuevo. El vestido que llevaba era azul claro, como el de las aguas de las costas del Reino Tierra, con diminutas flores blancas, su pelo caía como una cascada de risos castaños, sujeto por unas peinetas con brillantes.

-Noto que estás muy emocionada- le dijo Toph con una sonrisa traviesa –déjame decirte que no eres la única.

Katara sonrió ante ese comentario, pero antes de que le pudiera contestar la puerta se volvió a abrir.

-Todo está listo, solo te están esperando- dijo Hakoda, asomándose a la habitación -¡Estás preciosa!- entró y se acercó para abrazarla.

-¡Gracias, papá!

-Bueno, salgamos antes de que los nervios del novio se desborden y entre en estado Avatar- bromeo el rey, Katara le dio un suave golpe en el brazo como reprimenda por su broma. Salieron a un hermoso jardín de la Isla Kyoshi.

Habían elegido hacer ahí la ceremonia por los hermosos recuerdos, además de que era un punto intermedio para que pudieran asistir sus amigos: Toph, Zuko, Iroh, incluso el rey Bumi y el rey Kuei.

El jardín estaba decorado con muchas flores blancas y amarillas.

Todos estaban en su lugar, Aang, flamante con su traje de gala de los Nómadas aire, la esperaba al frente.

Katara caminó con sus padres a su lado, mariposas en su estómago comenzaron a revolotear a causa de la emoción. Caminó lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de su prometido, cuando este le devolvió la mirada embelesado, todo lo que había alrededor se desvaneció, solo existían ellos dos.

Cuando llegó a su lado, Kya le besó la frente y le sonrió a su yerno, Hakoda también le dio un beso en la frente y entregó la mano de su hija. El monje Gyatso comenzó la ceremonia. Los dos prometieron amarse, respetarse y estar juntos en los tiempos buenos y malos, compartir la vida con sus tristezas y alegrías, como costumbre de la Tribu Agua, Aang le puso un collar a su esposa, el listón era de seda y el dije tenía el símbolo del agua con un fondo anaranjado, visto de cerca se podía distinguir el símbolo del aire. Finalmente se dieron su primer beso de esposos.

Los presentes aplaudieron conmovidos y con alegría, en especial la familia de Katara. Kya agradecía que su hija fuera tan feliz como ella lo había sido en su matrimonio.

Minutos después todos los presentes comenzaron a felicitar a los recién casados. Una vez terminadas las felicitaciones todos se dirigieron al lugar donde se servía el banquete, con platillos de las diferentes naciones.

-Me alegra que por fin se casaran- dijo Toph, que estaba en la misma mesa que los ahora esposos.

-Gracias- le respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Espero que ahora sea más soportable pasar tiempo con ustedes, sin tantos suspiros y pulsos acelerados.

Los aludidos se sonrojaron, pero la llegada de Sokka les ayudó a salir de la situación.

-Hermana, por fin puedo felicitarte como es debido- le dijo mientras la levantaba de su asiento para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Pensé que no lo harías- bromeo.

-Eso me ofende mucho, tal vez sea algo despistado pero no creo llegar a ese extremo- le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se giró hacia Aang –Hermano, por qué ahora puedo decirte así ¿verdad? O ¿debo de seguir con el formalismo de Avatar Aang?

-Claro que puedes llamarme hermano- le contestó el maestro aire con una gran sonrisa, mientras se levantaba para abrazarlo- sabes que nunca me han gustado esos formalismos.

-¡Que escena tan enternecedora!- exclamó Toph con burla.

-A ti también puedo abrazarte, si quieres.

-Olvídalo, señor boomerang.

-Ven quiero presentarte a algunas persona de mi tribu- Sokka la tomó de la mano y se la llevo a pesar de las débiles protestas de la maestra tierra.

-Veo que esos dos se llevan cada vez mejor- dijo Aang algo sorprendido, de que su amiga no lo hundiera en la tierra por llevársela así.

-Sí, es extraño tal vez sea a que sus sentidos del humor son muy parecidos- dijo la princesa con una sonrisa. Se alegraba que su hermano ya no estuviera tan triste, aunque sabía que nunca dejaría de amar a su esposa, era bueno verlo nuevamente con ánimos.

Cuando terminaron de comer, conversaron con los invitados, brindando por la restaurada paz y por la felicidad de los recién casados.

La música comenzó a sonar.

-Princesa ¿me permitiría bailar esta pieza?- le dijo Aang, como se lo pidió aquella vez en el festival del Polo Sur.

-Será un gran honor para mí, gran Avatar- le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-Esta canción la pedí especialmente para ti.

La melodía los comenzó a envolver y la letra fue entrando al corazón de Katara.

_My love, your love_

_Has opened up a world I've never know_

_All hope was found_

_A place I never dreamed I would go_

_(Mi amor, tu amor_

_Me abrió un mundo que nunca había conocido_

_Encontré toda la esperanza,_

_Un lugar al que nunca soñé que iría)_

Conforme escuchaba la canción, la princesa no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

-Te amo tanto- le dijo Katara.

-Y yo a ti- le respondió.

Cuando terminó la canción ya no tuvieron tiempo de decirse nada, ya que Hakoda pidió bailar con su hija, después fue turno de Sokka; es más, Katara bailó con todos los invitados y Aang hizo lo propio con las invitadas.

Después de mucho tiempo pudo descansar. Buscó un lugar apartado de todo el bullicio, necesitaba un respiro.

El día estaba terminando y el cielo estaba teñido de tonalidades rosas. Mirando el cielo suspiró con tristeza, le dolía que Yue no estuviera ahí ese día tan importante. La extrañaba pero sabía que estaba en un lugar mejor y desde ahí le sonreía.

-Llevo unos minutos buscando a mi bella esposa- escuchó que le decía Aang a su espalda.

La princesa se limpió las lágrimas discretamente, lo que menos quería era que su esposo se preocupara.

-¿Qué te pasa amor?- le preguntó mientras la abrazaba.

-No es nada, solo estaba pensando en Yue- le contestó recargando la cabeza en su pecho.

Como respuesta la estrechó más hacia sí y la besó en la frente.

-¿Para qué me buscabas?

-Ah sí, es momento de que nos despidamos de todos.

Katara se sonrojó.

-Quiero decirte algo antes- le dijo separándose de él pero sin romper del todo el abrazo.

-Soy todo oídos.

-Te amo, tal vez ya estés cansado de que te lo diga...

-No pienses eso, nunca me cansaré de que me lo digas. Yo también te amo mucho- le respondió dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

Al separarse los dos sonrieron.

-Cuando mis padres me dijeron que me tenía que casar con un desconocido, sentí que mi vida sería una pesadilla y más al conocerte en el viaje a Ba Sin Se. Renegué mucho de mi suerte, pero también les rogué a los espíritus que pasara algo extraordinario y ser libre de casarme con quién yo quisiera. Fue muy grande mi desilusión cuando regresé al Polo Sur y todo seguía igual, pensé que todos mis súplicas habían sido en vano, ¡qué equivocada estaba! Los espíritus me escucharon y me premiaron al ser tú mi prometido. Eres tan importante para mí como el oxígeno para vivir- concluyó con la voz quebrada por la emoción.

Aang tenía un nudo en la garganta, había pensado que no podía amar más a esa mujer. Obviamente se había equivocado.

-No eres la única a la que la noticia del compromiso le cayó como una bola de fuego. Cuando Gyatso me lo comunicó sentí que era la gota que derramaba el vaso. Déjame decirte que ser el Avatar no es muy grato, todo el mundo me trata bien pero no tenía la certeza de que fueran sinceros realmente, mis "amigos" comenzaron a tratarme diferente. Fue muy refrescante conocer a "Natsuki", sentirme como un joven normal atraído por una chica. Lo mejor fue que tú me trataras con sinceridad sin ninguna intención oculta. Por eso me enfureció más el saberme comprometido con una extraña, como te había dicho, mi intención al ir al Polo Sur era romperlo y también encontrar a Natsuki, no me iba a marchar hasta encontrarte. Es más, estaba decidido a hablar con tus padres para pedirte en matrimonio, ¿Quién se iba a negar a casar a su hija con el Avatar? Por una vez en la vida iba a aprovechar mi título- le sonrió de forma traviesa. –Supe que los espíritus no me habían castigado cuando te vi en el palacio y me enteré de que tú eras mi prometida, desde ese momento me propuse enamorarte para que nuestro matrimonio fuera por amor. Porque yo me enamoré de ti en ese viaje a Ba Sin Se.

Katara estaba muy enternecida por lo que su esposo le acababa de decir.

-Pero hay algo de lo que me acabas de decir que no me gustó- continuo Aang, acercando su rostro al de ella, le susurró al oído –no quiero ser tu oxigeno, todo lo contrario, anhelo quitártelo, romper el ritmo a tu respiración, entrecortarla, acelerarla y durante muchos instantes detenerla.*- al hablar fue recorriendo su mejilla hasta terminar con un beso en el cuello.

-Pues lo has logrado- dijo Katara con la voz entrecortada.

Aang sonrió y la beso, primero lentamente disfrutando la textura de sus labios, saboreándolos; chupó el labio inferior y después lo mordió suavemente para abrirse paso a su interior y recorrerlo con su legua, palpándolo todo, deleitándose de ella.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo Aang con la voz un poco ronca. Tomados de la mano caminaron a donde la fiesta seguía para despedirse de todos y viajar a la Isla Ballena, donde pasarían su luna de miel.

Era el principio de su vida juntos y ambos sabían que no habría obstáculo que los pudiera separar, pues la _Fuerza del Destino_ los había unido.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** La canción que bailan en "Only you" de Sinead O'Connor.

*es una frase que vi en el facebook y me pareció perfecta para esa escena.

Muchas gracias, 101 reviews, estoy sumamente emocionada y agradecida =)

**Maya 1234:** Gracias por dedicar algo de tu tiempo para leer mi historia y sobretodo, gracias por tus comentarios.

**Flor:** Qué bueno que te gustó mi fic, gracias por tus comentarios y por supuesto que leeré tu historia y dejare comentario.

Muchas gracias también a todos los lectores anónimos por leerme :D

Agradezco por adelantado los comentarios que hagan a este capítulo a aquellas personas que no tengan cuenta, un beso muy grande =)

Por último, fui nominada para unos premios "Wa Shi Tong" del foro: Escritores de FF (Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang y la Leyenda de Korra) en esta misma página por si quieren votar.

Me despido, por el momento me dedicaré a terminar la traducción que estoy haciendo. Pero tengo en mente 2 historias un Kataang y un Tokka, me alegrará mucho verlos por ahí. LOS AMO :D


End file.
